


PWINASFS

by frankiesin



Series: The Marching Band AU [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Pete Wentz is a bottom he just doesn't know it yet, Questioning, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis, sexually advanced Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz Is Not A Synonym For Straight. Or, how Pete and Mikey got together during a week of band camp and managed to make it work.</p><p>Part of the marching band AU but could be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If These Chapters Are Going To Be Titled Like Fall Out Boy Songs I Am Going To Have To Get Creative

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Petekey version/addition to It Started Out With A Kiss! I hope you enjoy it!

“Are we there yet?” Pete asked, purposely whining because he was kind of an asshole towards Patrick because they were good enough friends for that kind of shit. Patrick turned around from the front seat and glared back at Pete. “Pete I swear to God, if you ask that question one more time I will kick you out of this car.”

 

“Patrick, be nice.” Patrick’s mom said. Joe, who was sitting next to Pete and had been pretending to sleep, snorted and added, “yeah, Patrick, be nice.”

 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “No, Pete we’re not there yet.”

 

Pete put on an exaggerated pout. “How much longer?”

 

There was a pause that was usually filled with Andy chiming in and saying how long Google maps thought it would take them, but Andy wasn’t going to band camp. Andy’s parents had dragged him off to the other side of the country to find themselves or something. Pete didn't understand it. Andy’s parents were weird. A cool weird, like the Way brothers’ mom. 

 

“I'll check Google.” Patrick said, and Pete noticed him turn up the volume of the radio before he did. He was trying to block out the silence that should have been filled with Andy. Andy was shy sometimes, but not around his friends. He was a cool dude, and Pete wished he was here instead of on a cross country road trip with his family. Pete was going to have to room with the younger Way brother, who he didn't know well at all because Mikey rarely talked. He was always at band events, though, and he'd sit with Gerard and Gerard's friends during the third quarter break. He seemed okay, but weird because of how he never looked up from his DS. Pete didn't know what Mikey played on that thing. He wondered if Mikey would act the same if he had a phone instead of a DS. 

 

“It's another thirty two minutes.” Patrick said from the front seat. Pete thumped his head against the headrest and let out a dramatic groan. “Thirty two minutes? Trick, we're gonna die before we get there.”

 

“Stop being so dramatic, man.” Joe said, already sliding his glasses back up his nose and getting comfortable. “We'll be fine.”

 

“Says you.” Pete said. “You can fall asleep anywhere. I can't remember the last time I fell asleep without staring at the ceiling for like twelve hours.”

 

Patrick's mom frowned from the front seat. “Are you not sleeping well again, honey?”

 

“Yeah, but it's okay. My parents said I just need to tire myself out enough to get to sleep.” Pete said. While that was true, he also knew that no amount of activity would get him tired enough that he could just shut off his brain and go to sleep. He didn't work that way. He couldn't just make his thoughts shut up, or stop being so dark. He was stuck in his own personal hell and it sucked a lot. 

 

“If you’re sure…” Patrick’s mom said, trailing off. She turned her frown to Patrick and the radio station. “Patrick, could you please change it to something less harsh? I can’t handle that kind of music, you know that.”

 

“But mom, that’s what me and my friends like.” Patrick said, already going to change the station. He found something that could qualify as alt rock, which Patrick and Pete could live with. Joe didn’t care. Joe had his sunglasses on and his curly hair down and he was fine with anything. Pete glanced over at Joe and the guy gave him a little peace sign. They were in the same car, and Joe was flashing a peace sign across the aisle. Pete decided that he was in bro love with Joe and would have to steal him from Patrick immediately. 

 

Pete kicked the back of Patrick’s chair. “Hey, Patrick, I’m stealing Joe from you. He’s my boyfriend now, but in, like, a straight way.”

 

“No.” Patrick said. His mom glanced at him while driving. They were about ten minutes away from band camp, if Patrick’s Google maps app was to be trusted. She put on her blinker and said, “you’re rooming with Pete, right? I don’t want you and Joe to be getting up to anything.”

 

“ _ Mom _ , oh my God.” Patrick said, and buried his face in his hands. Pete didn’t feel bad at all, because a few months ago, Patrick’s mom had caught Pete making out with a girl in the Stump’s backyard. Instead of calling Pete’s parents or anything, Patrick’s mom sent the girl home and sat Pete down at the kitchen table to explain to him why teenage sex was dangerous and a bad idea, and that he shouldn’t be giving himself away to every girl who smiled at him. 

 

Patrick’s mom gave him a stern look. “Patrick Martin, don’t talk to me like that. And I’m only concerned for you and Joe’s safety. I’m glad that you make each other happy, but I don’t want to see you two get hurt because you went too fast.”

 

“Mom, can we please talk about something else?” Patrick said into his hands. Pete laughed, and Patrick turned around. If his mom hadn't been right beside him, Patrick would've flipped Pete off for laughing. Joe didn't give a shit at all and was leaned against the window, shades on and looking a lot cooler than he really was. It was the hair. It made him seem like a cool person when he really wasn't. Joe Trohman was lame, and Pete loved him platonically. 

 

Pete was not gay. 

 

“Alright, boys, we're here!” Patrick's mom said cheerily as she pulled into a parking space. Joe lifted his head but not his sunglasses. “Cool. I remembered the twizzlers this time, guys.”

 

“Thanks Joe.” Pete said, and got out of the car. The three boys and Patrick’s mom headed to the trunk, where Patrick’s mom lifted the trunk door and the boys started pulling out their suitcases and instruments and everything else they would be needing. Pete was in charge of food this year (the four of them had figured out who would be in charge of food each year and so far it was working out; Joe brought Twizzlers this year because he had forgotten them the previous year, which had been his year to bring food in the first place). Pete pulled out a large reusable grocery bag full of junk food, as well as a 12 pack of soda cans. 

 

Band camp was great. No parents, just Pete and his friends for an entire week. 

 

Band camp was also hell because it was fucking hot, no one got any sleep, and everyone started to smell like sweat after the second or third day. It was gross, it was painful, it was usually a trainwreck (if the upperclassmen were to be believed), but it was worth every second. 

 

Patrick’s mom carried the food so that the boys could get all of their instruments and bags in order, and once they were in line and out of earshot of Patrick’s mom, Pete nudged Patrick and asked, “so, are we actually rooming together this year or is that just the lie you told your mom so that you could share a bend with Joe?”

 

“You’re on your own, Peter.” Joe said, shaking out his mane of hair. Joe’s hair was fucking epic. It was better than Ray, even though Ray was known as the “one with the hair” in band. Pete wished that his natural hair looked like Joe’s but it didn’t and so he had to relentlessly straighten it so that he didn’t look like a dumb puff ball. 

 

Pete kicked at Joe’s ankle because he was impulsive and also kind of an asshole. “Fuck you, buddy.”

 

“That’s Patrick’s job,” Joe said, as Patrick said, “that’s my job Pete.”

 

Pete laughed at them. “You two are a fucking married couple. But I’m not supporting your marriage because you left your son--me--to be roomed with a random freshman baby.”

 

“Mikey Way isn’t a random freshman baby. He’s basically been a part of band for the past two years.” Joe said. Pete shrugged. “Whatever. He’s still  _ technically  _ a freshman baby.”

 

“Not like we were freshman babies a year ago or anything.” Patrick said, rolling his eyes as the three of them stepped up to the check-in counter. They all signed in and were given the keys to their rooms. Quickly, so that no one other than Patrick saw, Joe and Pete switched keys. Since Patrick’s mom insisted on helping them move in, they had to pretend that Pete and Patrick were rooming together, and that they’d help Joe move in once she left. For some reason, she bought it, and left the three boys alone once Pete and Patrick were unpacked. Once the door shut behind her, Pete started grabbing his things and repacking them into his suitcase. 

 

“I’m leaving the food with you guys since I’ll probably be coming back here a lot anyway.” Pete said. He grabbed the bag of Kit-Kats, though, because they were the special green tea flavoured ones and they were his favourite. Patrick and Joe didn’t really like them anyway. Pete had gotten them mostly for himself. 

 

Joe and Patrick waved him off and Pete headed down the hall to his real room on his own. He wasn’t jealous. Patrick was just lucky that he had met his apparent soulmate by chance. It wasn’t Pete’s fault that he was now apparently single for life, since Ashlee had dumped him last year and Alicia had said she only did flings with guys and that she didn’t want anything serious. Pete didn’t want anything serious either. He just wanted someone he could make out with. A lot. And then have sex with and make his friends secretly hate him because of all the sex he was having. 

 

Pete didn’t have that. He just had a handful of ex girlfriends and Gabe Saporta, who had apparently moved to Las Vegas last summer. Pete wasn’t gay, but he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t made out with Gabe at least once. Gabe didn’t count, though, because Gabe had made it a mission in middle school to make out with  _ everyone _ . Pete was pretty sure Gabe even made out with Brendon, and Brendon was fucking weird. Like, drama club levels of weird.

 

Pete was in front of his real room, with his real key. He set his bag of green tea Kit Kats down on top of his suitcase and began the horrible ritual of pulling something out of his pockets. Pete wore tight pants because they made his legs look nice. He also put his phone in one pocket and his wallet in the other. He put his key in the pocket with his phone because at the time, it had seemed like the perfect place for it. Now, he was beginning to realise it wasn’t, because his phone wouldn’t come out and he could feel that his key was in the bottom of his pocket and kind of digging into his leg.

 

He didn’t know if Mikey was in the room yet, otherwise he would just knock and pull his key out later. He knocked anyway, because maybe karma was on his side and Mikey would be there to let him in.

 

Mikey didn’t answer the door and so Pete had to pull his entire pocket out to get to his key. It was a trainwreck. He tucked his phone under his arm and opened the door with his free hand. The door opened (thank God) and he heard a thud, followed by a soft, “fucking…  _ fuck _ ” from the other side. Pete peered around the door to see a skinny kid with glasses and weird hair holding a hand to his face. Pete’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, I just killed you.”

 

“I’m fine,” he said, softly as before. He had a weird voice that didn’t really match how he looked, and he was wearing a beanie and jeans even though it had to be at least ninety degrees outside. Of course, Pete was wearing jeans too, but Pete knew what he was doing. This kid--Mikey, of course--probably didn’t. It didn’t matter that he had an older brother in marching band. He’d never been to  _ band camp _ before, and that was completely different from band itself. 

 

Pete ducked out and grabbed his things while Mikey held the door open and kept gently poking his own face. Once he had all his shit on his bed (Mikey had already unloaded a game console that was tentatively set up on one of the beds), he turned to Mikey. “Sorry about hitting you with the door. Seriously. No one deserves to start band camp with a messed up face.”

 

“I’m fine.” Mikey said again. That was the only thing he had said to Pete so far. He hadn’t even introduced himself. Of course, Pete already knew who he was, but that didn’t particularly matter at the moment. It was the thought that counted. 

 

Pete hopped up onto his bed, his legs swinging back and forth. “So, anyway. I’m Pete, I play French horn, I’m known mostly for wearing more eyeliner than your brother and for setting off fireworks at Brendon’s end of school party.”

 

Mikey didn’t move away from the door, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “I’m Mikey, I play trombone.”

 

That was it. He didn’t give any interesting facts about himself. Pete was a little offended. He didn’t want to be with a silent, non communicative roommate for an entire week. He could, theoretically, just crash with Patrick and Joe, but they wouldn’t appreciate that because band camp was when they could actually be together. Like, in a sexual way. Without either of their parents walking in on them or Pete walking in on them like he had that one time and was still apologising for ever though they’d both forgiven him. 

 

Pete needed to get Mikey to talk. He kicked his feet in the air harder. “What, no interesting facts?”

 

“I’ve made out with a high schooler before.” Mikey said. Pete stared at him. That wasn’t a big deal for Pete, considering that he was already in high school, but it was for Mikey. Mikey was basically a fetus. Even though he was skinny and awkwardly proportioned like most of the guys in Pete’s grade, his face was still soft and baby-like. Pete narrowed his eyes. “I don’t believe you.”

 

“I did.” Mikey shrugged. “It was near the end of the school year. I was skipping class and hiding under the bleachers and she came out and offered me a cigarette. We smoked for a bit, and then she asked if I wanted to hook up.”

 

“Mikey, buddy, there’s a difference between making out an hooking up.” Pete crossed his arms. “And you never said who she was, so I still don’t believe you.”

 

“Alicia Simmons, she’s in the same grade as Gee.” Mikey said, shrugging a little like making out with Alicia Simmons wasn’t a big deal. It was, and Pete knew it because he had had sex with her at a Valentine’s day party last year. He’d gone with Andy and Brendon (who somehow got invited to every party ever; probably because his parents were rich as fuck) and they’d disappeared and Pete had ended up talking to, and then later having really great sex with, Alicia. He’d intended for her to be his rebound from Ashlee, to show her that she was replaceable, but Alicia had told him the next morning that she didn’t do relationships of any kind. 

 

But apparently she was cool with hooking up with Mikey Way. Who the fuck was this kid, even, that he could look as nerdy as he did and still get with a girl like Alicia? She was a  _ cheerleader _ , for fucks sake.

 

“She wanted to hook up, but I told her I wasn’t into public sex and she could text me later if she wanted to.” Mikey said. He pulled out a phone and started texting someone. “Then we went to her car and had sex.”

 

“And that’s how you lost your virginity, right.” Pete rolled his eyes. There was no way that was true. First of all, who the fuck was dumb enough to say no to Alicia Simmons in any way? Second of all, Alicia was a cheerleader and Mikey was someone’s middle school kid brother. Now he was a baby freshman. A kind of cute baby freshman, but not the kind of person Alicia was known for hooking up with. 

 

Mikey stared at Pete, and Pete felt like he was the one being judged. “No. I already lost my virginity before I had sex with Alicia. Not that virginity is important; it’s just a social construct that exists to shame women into avoiding sexual experimentation.”

 

Pete stared at him. “Okay…?”

 

“What?” Mikey shrugged, and put his phone away. “It is. It’s bullshit, and you should be able to kiss or fuck whoever you want. As long as, like, it’s consensual. Rape’s fucking rude.”

 

“Agreed.” Pete said. He continued to stare at Mikey. Mikey continued to stare back, until he pulled out his phone and sent out another text and said, “so, who’ve you hooked up with recently?”

 

“I had a girlfriend for a while, but we broke up and I slept with Alicia at a party.” Pete said. “Before you did,” he adds, because he’s a little petty. Not jealous. Just petty and competitive. Mikey shrugged again, because apparently nothing phases him at all. Pete was offended. He got off of his bed and walked over to Mikey, standing a few inches in front of him. Mikey was taller than Pete, which Pete hadn't accounted for because Pete imagined that everyone younger than him was about three feet tall. Pete didn't back away, though. He narrowed his eyes up at Mikey. “Seriously, dude, what's with you? You can't be real. You can't be a dorky ex middle school kid  _ and _ someone who's seen Alicia Simmons naked. That's not possible.”

 

“It is.” Mikey said. He backed away from Pete, obviously uncomfortable. Pete didn't care, and closed the distance again so that they were only a few inches apart from each other. He tried to make himself taller without it looking like he was trying to make himself look taller. “But how?”

 

“I don't know, actually.” Mikey said. “But I also had sex with Gabe Saporta, before he left. I can text him for confirmation, if you don't believe me.”

 

“You know Gabe?” Pete said. Mikey nodded. Pete moved in a bit closer. “You had sex with a guy? So, what, you're bi or gay or whatever?”

 

Pete was kind of bad with labels. He just knew that Patrick and Joe were gay for each other and that Andy was gay for  _ Star Wars.  _ He was pretty sure that he wasn't gay for anything, except that up close Mikey had really pretty eyes and his eyelashes were unnecessarily long. 

 

“I'm bi, I guess.” Mikey said. “Everyone in band is some form of gay.”

 

“I'm not.” Pete said. Mikey blinked at him. Pete had never felt so judged by a blink alone. Pete frowned. “I'm not, I swear. I'm actually straight, despite everyone else here being really gay. I like girls, I've dated girls, I've  _ kissed _ girls.”

 

“Only girls?” Mikey asked. Pete paused, wondering if Mikey knew about the Gabe thing. He'd slept with Alicia Simmons; he could know anything at this point and Pete wouldn't be too surprised. Mikey put a hand on Pete's chest. “Because you're standing kind of close for a straight guy. Unless you're not and this is all really bad foreplay.”

 

“I can't believe a kid knows about foreplay.” Pete said, but he didn't move back. Mikey rolled his eyes. “I'm a year younger than you. And everyone in middle school knows about foreplay because everyone in middle school is sex obsessed.”

 

“Cool. We're not in middle school any more.” Pete said. Mikey nodded. His hand was still on Pete's chest. “All high school band kids are a little gay. It's a thing that happens. So, don't be offended when I don't believe that you're straight.”

 

“Sure, whatever.” Pete said, but he was looking at Mikey's lips and he was seriously wondering what they would feel like. And that was a gay thought. But would Pete act on it? He was impulsive, but he didn't think of himself as gay. If he kissed a guy who wasn't Gabe Saporta, that would make him a little gay. Maybe not bisexual, because surely there were dudes out there who just kissed other dudes for shits and giggles. Pete just hadn't heard of them yet. 

 

Pete leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mikey's. It felt nice. It felt  _ really _ nice. Mikey kissed back, not tentative at all, and Pete had to kiss back as well because it would be lame if he didn't. He also just really wanted to kiss Mikey, which sounded a lot more gay than it was. 

 

They were pressed up against each other, Pete with his hands on Mikey's waist and Mikey with one hand on Pete's chest and the other on Pete's hip. Pete pressed against Mikey, wanting more because Mikey was a really good kisser and knew how to use tongue properly, which was nice. Mikey also used his teeth a lot, and Pete was really into that. The whole roughness thing really got him going. 

 

Mikey's fingers trailed up under Pete's shirt, and Pete took it off without much hesitation. If Mikey wanted to see him shirtless, Pete wasn't going to complain. Summer soccer camp had kept Pete out of the awkward chubby phase of puberty and he was proud of how he looked without clothes on. Mikey pulled back, eyes roaming up and down Pete's exposed chest, and then he ducked down to start kissing Pete's neck. Pete let out a noise that was really embarrassing and tipped his head back as Mikey started to graze his teeth across Pete's sensitive neck. Mikey's hands were now holding on to Pete's jeans, pulling him in close so that his and Mikey's dicks were basically touching, just through a few layers of fabric. 

 

Pete panicked a little, because holy fuck he forgot that Mikey had a dick and that was not something he was used to at all, but then Mikey bit down hard on Pete's neck and Pete made another noise that was really embarrassing. His dick made itself known then, straining against his boxers and jeans. Pete suddenly hated tight pants. Why had he ever thought that that was a good idea? Why? Now he had a fucking boner and his dick was trapped. 

 

Mikey unzipped Pete's pants and palmed his dick. Pete made yet another noise, and resigned himself to just being embarrassing in general. 

 

It felt good, Mikey touching his dick like that. But then Pete realised that sex was supposed to please  _ both _ parties, which meant that Pete would have to touch  _ Mikey's  _ dick, and he didn't think he was ready for that. 

  
Pete pushed Mikey back and grabbed his shirt from the floor, hastily putting it on and blurting out some bullshit about having to go immediately because apparently Patrick needed him. He then bolted out of the room and headed to the bathroom, ignoring Mikey calling after him. Pete just needed to get away and process what had just happened. He also needed to get rid of his boner, because now it was just being awkward. 


	2. Sometimes All You Can Do Is Hide And Hope No One Notices You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's avoiding his problems. Let him live, he's in the middle of a sexuality crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I'm sorry that this took so long. It's AP and exam season, which means I don't have a lot of time to write. Also, I'm trying to find a summer job so that I can start making money to save up for a guitar (I want to start a band one day, maybe). 
> 
> This is shorter, and I'm sorry about that too, but I've already started on chapter 3, and I promise that that one will have all the Petekey.

Pete was hiding in the showers, fully clothed and squeezing his eyes shut. He was trying to think about non-sexual things, but it wasn’t working. All he could think about was Mikey, and Mikey’s hands and mouth and how it had felt really, really nice. Kissing Mikey was different than kissing a girl, of course, because Mikey didn’t have boobs and there was also a dick in his pants. Pete was okay with touching his own dick (he’d done it enough times while jerking off), but he wasn’t so sure about touching another guy’s dick.

 

He still wanted to kiss Mikey Way, though. 

 

“Pete?” Mikey’s voice echoed throughout the bathroom, because apparently Pete could summon Mikey by thinking about him. “Are you in here?”

 

Pete had two options. He could ignore Mikey and hope the guy just left him alone, or he could acknowledge Mikey and hope that Mikey didn’t hate him for running. Mikey probably wouldn’t hate him; they didn’t know each other well enough for Mikey to really hate him. 

 

Mikey’s footsteps grew closer, and even though Pete just wanted to disappear, he knew he couldn’t. So he did what he could to make his (slowly disappearing) boner less obvious and drew back the shower curtain, poking his head out. Mikey was over by the bathroom stalls. Pete called out, “over here,” and Mikey walked over. He looked like he had been kissing someone. Pete wondered if he looked just as bad. He probably did. 

 

Pete pulled the curtain all the way back and motioned for Mikey to join him in the shower cubicle. Mikey did, and pulled the curtain to give them the sense of privacy. Mikey’s face was unreadable. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ve never done that before.” Pete said. He frowned. “Actually, I have, but it was with Gabe Saporta and it was like two years ago and we didn’t go below the waist.”

 

“So… I shouldn’t have done that.” Mikey said. Pete couldn’t tell if it was intended as a question, but he answered it anyway. “Probably not, but it’s not like you knew. I kissed you, which is weird because up until like, ten minutes ago, I thought I was straight. But I did it, and I liked it, I think, and I’m pretty sure I’d do it again.”

 

“Do you just wanna keep it above the waist?” Mikey asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. They fell back down again, and he ignored them. He leaned his head back so that he could look at Pete through his glasses, which meant that Pete got a nice view of Mikey’s nose. 

 

Pete shrugged. “I guess.”

 

Mikey nodded, and pulled out his phone. Pete leaned over to try and see who Mikey was texting, only for Mikey to tilt his phone away. Pete pouted at him, only for Mikey to ignore him and continue texting whoever he thought was more important than Pete Wentz. Pete leaned into Mikey’s personal space, laying his head down on Mikey’s phone so that all Mikey could see was Pete’s face. Mikey stared down at Pete with a very unimpressed look on his face. “Did you want something?”

 

“Who’re you texting?”

 

“Someone.” Mikey said. “Can you get off my hands?”

 

“Nah,” Pete grinned up at Mikey. It was easier like this, to pretend that nothing weird was going on between the two of them. They didn’t know each other very well, and if all they were going to do was fool around a little, then Mikey would get tired of Pete eventually, because Pete was pretty sure he wouldn’t put out. It was the dick. It was a little weird, and Pete wasn’t sure how to deal with another dick in his life. 

 

“Pete, get off my hands.” Mikey said, with more sternness in his voice than a former eighth grader should have had. Pete sat up. “Seriously, though, who are you texting?”

 

Mikey let out a sigh and closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket. He turned to face Pete and looked him up and down. Pete noticed that Mikey had really pretty eyes. Those pretty eyes were narrowed and not impressed with him, for whatever reason. “If I tell you and you turn out to be an asshole, I will make your life hell, do you understand?”

 

“Who the fuck are you texting that you need to threaten me?” Pete said, leaning away from Mikey. The dude could pull off terrifying if he wanted to. Mikey leaned forward. “It’s not who I’m texting, it’s what I’m texting them about, and I figure you’d want to know the details eventually. So. Do you promise not to be a dick?”

 

“I promise not to be a dick.” Pete said. “I don’t know what I’m promising not to be a dick  _ about _ , but I promise not to be one anyway.”

 

“I was texting Gee, about making sure you knew something.” Mikey said. He looked nervous, or maybe he was just always closed off when talking about his older brother. Pete didn’t know him well enough yet. “Gee came out to the rest of the band while we were making out. They’re genderfluid, which means that they’re non-binary and they don’t like people using gendered words when referring to them. Gee also uses they and them for pronouns now, so if you misgender them I’ll have to do something not nice.”

 

“That’s kind of a shitty threat.” Pete said. Mikey narrowed his eyes. “That’s just because I haven’t decided what I would do yet. I didn’t think I’d have to tell you about Gee. They wanted to tell everyone at once.”

 

“Oh.” Pete said. He drummed his fingers against his leg. “So, does that mean that Gee’s transgendered or something?”

 

“It’s trans _ gender _ , and yes, they are.” Mikey said. He stood up and leaned back to check and see if there was any water on his butt. They were in a shower stall, after all. His concern was valid. Pete stood up as well, and checked his own butt, which was fine. He leaned back on the heels of his shoes. “So. I’m cool with Gee being not a dude. You cool with kissing me and shit?”

 

“Yeah, just not right now.” Mikey said. “I have to go find Gee and Ray. I’ll see you later, Pete.”

 

Mikey pulled back the shower curtain and let himself out. Pete stood there, in the empty, musky smelling shower stall, staring at the half closed curtain. It didn’t take him long before he realised that he probably looked really weird just standing there, staring at a curtain. Anyone who came over to the showers could see him, and that would be embarrassing. Pete left the showers as well, and headed back to his room, sending out a text to Patrick and Joe to see if they wanted to hang out with him until dinner, since apparently Mikey had better things to do.

 

* * *

 

Joe and Patrick weren’t doing anything that Pete couldn’t join in on, and so Pete crashed in their room. The three of them talked about whatever (there were so many in-jokes in their friend group that Pete wasn’t sure what was common English and what was friendship) and sent a bunch of snapchats to Andy. Most of Andy’s responses were off whatever was outside his window and the heart eyes emoji saying “fuck you.” It was good to know that he missed them. 

 

Joe pulled his phone out to send another snap to Andy. “Oh, fuck, guys. Dinner’s already started.”

 

“They’re gonna be out of pasta.” Patrick gasped, his eyes widening. Pete laughed at him, and Patrick threw his shoe at Pete. “Fuck you, pasta is important.”

 

“Hell yeah it is.” Joe said, pocketing his phone and getting up. He extended a hand to Patrick, who took it and let himself be pulled up. Joe turned to Pete. “Come on, dude, we need to get the pasta before they run out and we have to settle with pizza or some shit.”

 

Pete did not move from his spot on the floor because he could not believe what Joe had just said. To him. Directly to his face. Pete frowned up at his friend. “Did you just insult pizza?”

 

“Not all pizza, just this pizza.” Joe said. Patrick looked up at the roof like he was hoping Jesus would crash through and kidnap him so he didn’t have to deal with his boyfriend and best friend being ridiculous. Pete pulled Patrick’s sock back and let it snap back against his leg. Patrick kicked at Pete’s shoulder. Pete pouted up at his friend. “Why would you hurt me like that? Joe, your boyfriend is being friend-busive.”

 

“Pete, stop making up words.” Patrick said. 

 

“Pete, stop laying on the floor.” Joe added. “We need to get food.”

 

“Fine, pizza haters.” Pete said, and got up. He continued to berate his friends all the way down to the cafeteria. They all got their food and sat down at a table near the window. Joe and Patrick got on one side, leaving Pete all by himself on the other side. He was a little jealous of them; they never had to worry about being alone. Pete wished Andy was there, instead of on his family roadtrip. It didn’t matter that they had just been talking to him, because now Pete was third-wheeling again and he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts, either, because right now, most of his thoughts were about Mikey Way.

 

“Yo, Pete, are you still here?” Joe waved his hand in front of Pete’s face, and Pete blinked up at him. “What? Yeah, I’m still here. Did something important happen?”

 

“I just asked if Mikey told you about Gee yet.” Patrick said, twirling pasta around his fork. Pete nodded. “Yeah, and I’m cool with them. I don’t know why anyone thinks I’d have a problem with Gee. I mean, everyone else in band is gay. If I had a problem with that I probably wouldn’t be your friend, Trick.”

 

“You can be pro-gay and transphobic at the same time.” Joe stole a piece of chicken from Patrick’s plate and Patrick glared at him but let his boyfriend steal the chicken. “My mom’s best guy friend from college has a husband and they both make Caitlyn Jenner jokes. Some people are just dumb.”

 

Pete stared at Joe for a couple of seconds, just blinking while he processed the information. In the end, all he could come up with was, “what the fuck?”

 

“Yeah, and in the biggest irony ever, Caitlyn Jenner doesn’t approve of gay marriage.” Patrick said. Pete frowned. “Well, maybe that’s why Ms. Trohman’s gay friends were making jokes about her.”

 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Pete, you can’t just make transphobic jokes about someone because they’re a dick. That’s not how the world’s supposed to work.”

 

“Okay. Good point.” Pete said. He noticed Mikey in the background behind Patrick, and got distracted by the younger boy. Mikey wasn’t doing anything particularly distracting; he was just watching Frank and Gee talking about whatever. Mikey’s glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them up with the end of his fork. It was adorable. Thinking that it was adorable was incredibly gay on Pete’s part, and so he stopped staring at Mikey and turned back to his friends. “Anyway, people are dicks, are we going to do anything fun this year?”

 

“I had a plan to ruin Brendon’s band camp experience.” Joe said. Patrick raised an eyebrow in Joe’s direction and Joe kissed Patrick’s forehead. “Okay, fine.  _ You _ had an idea to ruin Brendon’s band camp experience, because he wouldn’t shut up at all while you,” that was directed at Pete, “were doing whatever in your room. Basically, we need to go find some flour and an envelope.”

 

Pete leaned forward, a grin spreading across his face. “Go on.”

 

Patrick turned around, glancing over the entire cafeteria to make sure that no one was paying attention to the three guys in the back corner. He turned back to Joe and Pete. “Okay, so. We need to find out where Brendon’s room is, and then one of us needs to sneak off campus and get the supplies…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> (also, I'm on tumblr as pickledgerard and instagram as pickledgerard_ if you want to talk there)


	3. Mikey's Acting As Pete's Lawyer In Ways He Could Never Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey keeps getting Pete off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I now own Infinity on High and I can confirm that every song on there is about one Michael James Way. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry this took so long, I had exams and then my cousin got married and I had to be involved in that.

_ Mikey trailed his tongue down Pete’s stomach, pausing to bite him occasionally. He was also stroking Pete’s cock with smooth strokes. Pete breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly the closer Mikey got to his dick. Mikey nuzzled the base of Pete’s cock with his nose before licking up the underside, all the way up to the head. Mikey kissed the head of Pete’s cock. He spat on it, slicking Pete’s cock with his own spit. Mikey looked up at Pete over his glasses and through his greasy bangs. “Now stay still, babe. Don’t make me have to punish you.” _

 

_ Pete grunted in response, the gag in his mouth blocking him from saying anything else. Mikey ducked his head down, taking the head of Pete’s cock in his mouth and sucking down. Pete moaned around the gag again, his arms straining against the ropes holding him to the headboard. Fuck, Mikey was hot. Pete wanted to touch him, to run his fingers through that over-straightened hair and grab on tight as Mikey blew him, but he couldn’t. _

 

_ His hips jerked up as Mikey’s teeth barely grazed his cock, and he choked out a moan around his gag, spit pooling in his mouth. He needed more. He needed Mikey to do more, to take more of him…  _

 

Pete jerked awake, biting back a swear because holy fuck was he hard. Like, he could see the tent of his dick through the sheets on his bed he was so hard. Mikey was on the other side of the room, and snoring softly. Pete picked up his phone and checked the time. It was five in the morning. They didn’t have to be awake for another two hours. That would give him enough time to get off. He just had to stay quiet so that Mikey didn’t hear.

 

Speaking of Mikey… Pete was taken back to the dream that had started all of this. He had asked Ray, the resident mom friend and most trustworthy person in the entire band, about having sexuality crises and if they were normal or not. Ray had said that Pete questioning his sexuality was fine, and that it was okay to not know where he stood on the ever expanding sexuality spectrum. That was great advice, except that Pete liked knowing who the fuck he was. Was he gay, and all the girls he had dated so far were just a result of compulsory heterosexuality? Was he bisexual?  _ Did Gabe Saporta turn him bisexual? _

 

Mikey had definitely turned Pete gay, or bi or whatever the fuck he was, because Pete was gasping around his hand as he thought about Mikey, jerking himself off under the covers and hoping that he could stay quiet enough to not wake Mikey up. Pete was shit at being quiet in bed, but he had to muffle his moans now. 

 

Pete came with a sharp inhale and a whine, and then he realised that he had made a terrible mistake.  _ How the fuck was he supposed to clean himself up? _ Pete twisted around so that he could look at the whole room, hoping that there were paper towels or something nearby that he could use as a wipe to get most of the cum off of his hand and stomach. Pete couldn’t see any tissues. Or paper towels. It made sense, unfortunately. He and Mikey were both teenage boys who didn’t have high standards for cleanliness. There weren’t any germophobic parents at band camp to make sure that they kept their room neat and always had an abundance of cleaning supplies. 

 

Pete carefully rolled out of bed, keeping his cummed on hand away from everything and in an awkward position away from his body. He tiptoed over to the pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed a shirt with his clean hand. He wiped his dirty hand and took his shirt off so that he could clean his stomach off. He then changed into a different pair of underwear and shorts and toed the dirty articles of clothing into the corner where no one would look at them. Hopefully. 

 

Pete then crawled into bed again and pulled out his phone, checking his twitter and tumblr until it was time to really be awake.

 

* * *

 

“Patrick, Patrick, I need to tell you something.” Pete grabbed Patrick’s sweaty shoulder during a water break. Patrick lifted his hat and wiped sweat from his forehead before turning to Pete, who was just as sweaty and was holding two cups of water. Patrick took one and downed it. “What’s up?”

 

“I jerked off this morning.” Pete said. Patrick rolled his eyes. “That’s gre--”

 

“To Mikey Way.” Pete added on, and Patrick coughed. Patrick coughed again, and then stared Pete down like Pete had just grown another head. Or, whatever it would take to make Patrick look at Pete like there was something really, really wrong with him. “You jerked off to Mikey?”

 

“Don’t say it so loud, he doesn’t know.” Pete clapped a hand over Patrick’s mouth and drank his own water. Patrick bit his hand. Pete retracted it. “And yes, I did. We kinda made out yesterday. Like, hardcore making out. I think I might be into him.”

 

“Is he aware of this or are you going to just jerk off to his sleeping form for the next few days?” Patrick crossed his arms over his chest. Pete shoved at him, gently, because they were friends and Pete wasn’t mad, just embarrassed. “No, because that’s creepy. And I’m not going to mention it, because I’m not gay and I don’t want him to think that we can, like, actually date.”

 

“Does he want to date you?” Patrick asked. Pete shrugged. Patrick rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know if he wants to date you. Pete, I am truly impressed with you sometimes.”

 

“Well, I don’t know if I want to date him, so there.” Pete said. Patrick gave him a look, but didn’t get the chance to say whatever he was going to, because they were all being called back onto the field to go march again. Pete chugged the rest of his water and followed Patrick back over, splitting off to join the other French horns while Patrick returned to the trumpet section. 

 

Pete did his best to focus on marching, because marching was important and he fucking loved marching band, but he could see Mikey on trombone, and Mikey was really distracting. And he kept smiling. 

 

He wasn’t smiling all the time, but sometimes when Jimmy or Gee would pause to go yell at a section for being dumb, Lindsey would lean over and say something to Mikey, and he would smile so big that his teeth showed. It was probably the most beautiful thing Pete had seen in his life. He also realised how gay that sounded, but he couldn’t help it. Mikey Way just made him have gay thoughts. It was Mikey’s superpower or something, making people gayer than they were supposed to be. 

 

Pete couldn’t even be mad at Mikey for that. Because, as soon as Pete could mentally get past the whole having to touch a dick thing, he would have no problem going gay for Mikey Way.

 

Somehow, Pete made it through all of practice, and got one of the first showers. Because he was one of the first guys in the shower, he didn’t jerk off and instead shivered under the cold water that hadn’t warmed up yet. He shivered his way into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and walked out of the shower with his towel over his shoulder and his water-logged flip flops alternately smacking against the tiles and his heels. Mikey wasn’t in the room, so Pete removed his shoes and dried his feet off before putting on real shoes and heading towards the cafeteria.

 

He was literally first in line and he basically inhaled his pizza for some reason. He wasn’t avoiding Joe and Patrick, except that he was. He didn’t have a reason to be avoiding them. His brain wasn’t doing that thing where it made him a human trainwreck. He was fine. Right?

 

Right.

 

He went back up to his room and flopped down face first on his bed. He needed to sort his life out, and he couldn’t drag Patrick along this time. Theoretically, he  _ could  _ drag Patrick along, but Pete was trying to be nice and considerate for once in his life. He was kind of shitty at that, and Patrick had mentioned once that he and Pete hung out with each other way more than they did with their significant others. Joe probably didn’t appreciate third wheeling his own boyfriend, so Pete was going to be nice and leave Joe and Patrick alone and suffer in teenage angst alone.

 

He was doing just fine, staring out at nothing, alone in his room in the dark. Then he noticed that the green tea Kit Kats were missing. He sat bolt upright, head whipping back and forth as he tried to figure out where they had gone. 

 

Pete got out of bed and started looking around, flipping things up and down and growing more and more paranoid that someone had stolen them. Those Kit Kats weren’t cheap, and they were really hard to find outside of Japan. His mom would probably kill him if he lost those Kit Kats. 

 

Pete was over-reacting. His mom wasn’t going to kill him, and the Kit Kats had probably just fallen off his desk or something. Maybe Mikey had moved them, not knowing their real significance. Pete sent out a text to Mikey, saying he needed his help. Pete was shitty with directions, so if Mikey had moved the bag of Kit Kats somewhere else, Pete would have no idea where to look for them. He also figured that Mikey was really bad at describing where something was. Gee was bad at that, and they were Mikey’s older sibling person, so it was probably genetic. That was Pete’s idea, at least.

 

The door opened a few minutes later and Mikey came in, looking annoyed. Pete sat up from where he had been digging under his bed. “Hey, Mikey, do you know where my bag of Kit Kats are? I can’t find them.”

 

“That’s why you called me up here?” Mikey said. “Because you couldn’t find some candy?”

 

“Green tea Kit Kats are very important.” Pete said. He ducked his head back under the bend, intentionally sticking his ass out as he did so. “Now have you seen them or not?”

 

Pete heard Mikey let out a sigh, and then the sound of him moving through the room, followed by the sound of a bad crinkling. Pete sat up again, managing to not hit his head on the bed, and looked up at Mikey. Mikey was holding an (opened) bag of green tea Kit Kats. He handed them down to Pete. “I ate some, sorry. I forgot that not everyone shares their food with the people they live with.”

 

“We’re not living together.” Pete said. Mikey rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. We share the same space, that usually means that we share food. I have a box of cereal under my bed if you want some.”

 

“No cereal could ever replace green tea Kit Kats.” Pete said, and snatched his bag back. It didn’t look like many were missing, but Pete was still insulted. Until he realised, “wait, you  _ like  _ green tea Kit Kats?”

 

“Yeah,” Mikey said. “Apparently, so do you.”

 

“Dude, they’re fucking awesome!” Pete exclaimed, taken over by the feeling of finding a fellow green tea Kit Kat lover. “All my other friends think they’re weird and too bitter or some shit, but they’re not! They’re the best fucking things ever!”

 

“I know.” Mikey said, nodding his head a little. His eyes lit up, which was a lot of emotion for Mikey Way, so Pete figured he had gotten the younger boy’s attention. That was good. Pete wanted Mikey’s attention, more than he had ever wanted Patrick’s or any other girl he had tried to date. Mikey sat down on the floor next to Pete and pulled out his cereal, which was a reddish-purple box with a weird looking monster dude on the front. Mikey reached in and grabbed a handful, eating it without any milk or anything. He swallowed and said, “I don’t get why people think it’s bitter. It’s not bitter, and it’s  _ way  _ sweeter than actual green tea. Gee went through a tea phase back when they tried to dye their hair blue. I know way too much about tea.”

 

“It could be worse.” Pete offered. “Patrick went through a sideburns phase when he started to grow facial hair. It was gross. I don’t think he touched his hair for like, six months. Me and Joe had to hold him down so that Andy could shave him and give him a haircut, and it felt like I was torturing my best friend.”

 

“Frank Iero had dreads for a while.” Mikey offered. Pete rolled his eyes so hard he got a headache. “I hate when white people get dreads. They look gross.”

 

“He smelled like weed all the time.” Mikey said. “He still smells like weed, but I smell like weed too, apparently, so it’s whatever.”

 

Pete nodded in agreement, and watched Mikey eat a few more handfuls of cereal before he realised that it was creepy for him to just be sitting there, staring, and so he let out a cough. Mikey looked up at Pete, which was not what Pete was going for, but it was too late and eye contact had already been made. Pete leaned forward and kissed Mikey before he realised that was what he was doing, and then Mikey was kissing back. Mikey tasted like artificially flavoured cereal and Pete could feel the cereal dust on his fingertips as Mikey put his hand on Pete’s jaw. It shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was. 

 

They made out on the floor for a while, ignoring whenever one of them got a text message. Pete ended up under Mikey, with Mikey’s hands over his neck and chest and arms, holding him down as Pete moved his hands up and down Mikey’s back.

 

It was nice. It was arousing. Pete could feel Mikey’s dick up against his. His own dick twitched, and Pete pressed up against Mikey. Mikey sat up, letting go of Pete, and looked down at him. His glasses were at the end of his nose, about to fall off. Mikey raised a hand and pushed his glasses up. “So, are you going to freak out if we take our pants off or can we try to get past grinding on each other?”

 

Pete stared up at Mikey and considered what it would be like to touch his dick. A thrill ran through his body, but he shook his head. “Not tonight. I’m still trying to figure this whole gay thing out.”

  
“Okay. Just let me know when you do figure it out. I’ll be over here, or on the field or whatever.” Mikey said, motioning towards his bed. Pete nodded, and the two of them got up off the floor. There was a distinctively awkward air between them, and Pete still had a boner, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it at the moment. He texted Patrick, saying he’d be over in a bit, and then grabbed something to hold over his crotch without it looking weird and headed to the showers to deal with his Mikey problem the best way he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed!


	4. Sometimes You Talk It Out, Other Times You Just Tell Everyone Who Doesn't Need To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has a lot of conversations, with a lot of different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I've been working on other things as well, because I got a bit of writer's block with this story. I'm pretty sure it's over now, though, which is good!

Pete woke up the next morning in Mikey’s bed, with Mikey’s arm draped over his waist and his head tucked in under Mikey’s shoulder. He panicked, jerked back, and then extracted himself without waking Mikey up. He needed to talk to someone about this. He needed to talk to someone who knew how to deal with the whole gay panic thing, and someone who wouldn’t judge him for being into Mikey Way.

 

There was no one in band he could turn to, other than Ray, and Pete had already gone to Ray. Pete needed to lower his standards, and so he headed down to the cafeteria to find Frank. Frank was gay, Frank would know how to deal with this.

 

Hell, Frank might even be able to tell Pete what to do with Mikey’s dick once he got past the fact that it was a dick. 

 

He found Frank while Frank was making coffee, and was patient enough to let Frank actually get his coffee before he dragged Frank out of the building and over to a bench. It was far enough away from everyone else that no one would overhear, but not so far away that anyone would get worried and come to find them. Pete’s plan was perfect.  “Okay, Frank, this is really important and I need you to not tell anyone about it. Except for Ray and Patrick. Because they’re cool and they already know.”

Frank brought the coffee to his lips and then flinched back. He tapped his finger lightly against his upper lip. “Okay, sure. What’s up?”

“You’re really gay.” Pete said, to start the conversation. This whole coming out thing was a whole lot harder than he had expected, and Pete knew that it wasn’t easy. He had been there when Patrick and Joe came out as gay. 

 

Frank rolled his eyes. “No shit. And people other than Ray and Patrick know that. The whole band knows it.”

“I’m not talking about your sexuality.” Pete said. Frank sipped his coffee and said, “You just said I was gay.”

“I wasn’t finished.” Pete said, reaching down to pick at the paint on the bench. “You’re gay, so you must have figured it out at some point, right? The whole looking at boys and wanting to kiss them thing?”

 

“Yeah…?” Frank looked really confused. Maybe Pete was going at this whole coming out confession thing the wrong way. Maybe he needed to be a bit more blunt in his approach. Pete let out a loud breath of air and nerves and nibbled on the edge of his thumbnail. “So. I think I like a guy.”

Frank nodded. “That’s cool. Is he in band?”

“Yeah… and he’s a pretty cool guy.” Pete said. He raised his head and looked around, paranoid that he had seen someone come out of the cafeteria. Just because he was telling Frank about his Mikey problem (without mentioning Mikey; Pete would wait until the end to mention who he was going gay for), didn’t mean he wanted the whole band to know about it. “I’ve actually kissed him. Like, making out kind of kissing, and it was going okay until he put his hand in my pants.”

“Did you not want him to do that?” Frank asked, frowning around the coffee. “Because if that’s the problem, just tell him. Consent’s the same whether you’re gay or straight or anything else.”

 

Pete shook his head. “No, I was okay with him going for my dick. I just… when he went for my dick I realised I was gonna have to touch his dick too, and I kind of panicked. I’ve never touched someone else’s dick, and the only non-mine dick I’ve seen was Joe’s, and that’s because I walked in on him after he and Patrick had been… touching dicks.”

 

Pete made a face, as he instantly remembered that one time where Patrick hadn’t closed the door to his bedroom and Pete had come in, only to see Joe kneeling over Patrick with his dick dangling out there. Patrick had f-bombed like nobody’s business and covered himself before Pete could see anything, which Pete considered a blessing. Patrick was like a brother to Pete, and Pete felt the same way about Patrick’s genitals as he did his siblings: he never wanted to see them, ever. 

 

Frank set his cup down on the bench between his legs. “So, are you asking me how to get past the whole dick thing? Because I’ve never actually done the dick touching thing. At least not with someone else’s dick.”

“Shit.” Pete said. “Maybe I should have gone to Patrick.”

“Too late.” Frank said, smiling and looking like an asshole. “You’re stuck with me.”

Pete let out a sigh, because apparently he couldn’t just have a gay panic in peace. He had to go and get one of Mikey’s friends involved. It wasn’t Pete’s fault that Mikey’s band friends were the gayest members of the band. “Alright. So, how do I not panic when I think about touching some other guy’s dick?”

“Maybe talk to the guy about it?” Frank offered, rubbing his neck. “Uh, I also heard that handjobs are a good place to start? Because it’s like jerking off, but with someone else, and they’re usually mutual and you don’t have to worry about the guy’s semen tasting shitty? Also, I think it’s less weird to hold a dick than it is to put one in your mouth and, like, suck it. So. There’s that.”

“Okay.” Pete nodded, eyes wide as he took in the information. He could try handjobs with Mikey, maybe. Especially if they were just like jerking off. Pete knew how to jerk off. “Do handjobs feel like jerking yourself off or is it totally different?”

“Dude, I’m still a virgin, I don’t fucking know.” Frank scrunched up his nose. “But I guess it’s similar to jerking off, except backwards since you’d be facing the guy instead of being… on the other side of the dick.”

“But the same hand motion?”

“Yeah, pretty much. At least, that’s what it looks like in porn.”

Pete nodded. “Okay. Thanks.”

Frank picked up his coffee, and took a sip. “No problem.”

 

Pete decided to be an asshole, because he was impulsive and Patrick wasn’t there to step on his foot and stop him from being an idiot. “I have one question, though. And you might not know the answer, and if you don’t, I don’t want you to go ask anyone about it.” 

 

Frank raised an eyebrow from behind the coffee. Pete looked around again, because he definitely didn’t want anyone to overhear what he was about to say. He already knew the answer, of course, but he wanted to see Frank’s response. Because Pete Wentz was kind of a dick. “Do you know if Mikey’s a virgin too? Because if he isn’t then I don’t want to give him a shitty handjob and ruin my chances forever.”

Frank choked on his coffee and half of it came out through his nose. Pete felt oddly satisfied, but also fucking terrified. Frank coughed, and then kept coughing, and it took three seconds of Frank coughing for Pete to be convinced that his comment was going to kill Frank, and then he started freaking out and Frank started waving a hand around and keeping Pete from getting close.

 

Frank spit coffee and snot on the ground, wiped his face, and then turned back to Pete. “You’re fucking Mikey?”

 

“No, we haven’t gotten close to sex yet.” Pete said. Frank moved to run his hand through his hair, but then seemed to realise that there was coughed up coffee on it and just held his hands out in front of his face. 

 

“You’re  _ trying  _ to fuck Mikey?” Frank said, sounding like he was in physical pain. Pete nodded. “Yeah. Please don’t tell anyone. I haven’t even told Patrick yet.”

 

“I’m going to jump off the fucking building.” Frank said to his hands.

 

“Please don’t.” Pete said to Frank. Frank looked up from his hands and slowly lowered all of his fingers except for the middle ones. He picked up his coffee cup, slowly, maintaining eye contact. “Any other truth bombs, or can I go back inside and try to remove the images of you and Mikey doing the sexual from my brain now?”

 

Pete shrugged. “Yeah, sure, I’m good.”

 

“Thank fuck.” Frank said. 

 

\----------------------

 

Mikey was already in the room when Pete got back from dinner. He was on his phone, texting away even though Pete had no idea who he could be texting. Gee didn’t text that much, at least not when Pete was around them. 

 

Pete hopped on Mikey’s bed, making the two boys bounce a little. Mikey frowned and finished his text before looking up at Pete. His glasses were at the tip of his nose so he had to tilt his head really far back to see Pete clearly. Pete reached out and pushed Mikey’s glasses up his nose, using only one finger. He leaned in and kissed Mikey. It wasn’t heavy, or with the intention of moving forward, which surprised both boys without stopping them. Mikey kissed Pete back, a hand around Pete’s wrist, bringing their hands down to Mikey’s lap. He pulled back and stared into Pete’s eyes. “What are you doing?”

 

“Kissing you.” Pete said, and leaned in to continue. Mikey let him, but then he pulled back again. “Why?”

 

“Because I think you’re attractive.” Pete said. “And I want to want to touch your dick.”

 

“Pete.” Mikey said, letting go of him and sitting back so that there was noticeable distance between the two of them. Pete frowned but gave Mikey his space. “I’m trying here, Mikey. I’ve never intentionally been with a guy before.”

 

“I know.” Mikey said. “And I don’t want to be your experimental stage or whatever. I can’t be friends with you and make out with you. I can make out with you and have sex with you and then never really talk again, or we can be an actual dating thing. It’s weird for me, to make out with someone I’m friends with. I’m not that kind of guy.”

 

“You like a clear division between friendship and romance.” Pete said, and didn’t know why his heart was twisting in his chest. He didn’t even know Mikey that well yet. Just because they were sharing a room and had slept in the same bed last night after Pete had some really bad dreams didn’t mean that there was a deep connection between them. Pete leaned away from Mikey. “I understand. I’ll… I’ll stop kissing you.”

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Mikey said. Pete frowned. “What did you mean, then?”

 

“I want to know what we’re doing.” Mikey said. “Because two friends don’t just make out for fun, and you’re straight, or at least straight enough that every time we try to do anything below the waist you freak out. I don’t want to get invested in someone who isn’t going to be interested in the same things as me.”

 

“Oh.” Pete said. He suddenly didn’t want to be in the same room as Mikey. He made up some lame excuse as to why he needed to leave, and then grabbed his phone and headed out to the hall. He sent a text to Patrick on his way over there, because even if Pete couldn’t come out to Patrick, he knew his best friend would be understanding. Pete and Patrick had an understanding, and they knew not to ask questions. Pete would tell Patrick when he was ready, and Patrick knew that. That’s just the kind of friendship they had. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Pete spent the night in Patrick and Joe’s room, sleeping in Patrick’s bed. Patrick was with Joe, and Pete felt like he was third wheeling them. He didn’t mention it, and just pouted his way through breakfast. He hadn’t slept well the night before, because his mind was on Mikey and everything that had happened the night before.

 

It was Pete’s fault, probably. He needed to get his head out of his ass and figure out if Mikey meant to him. He barely knew the guy, but he still felt like he had lost something, and it sucked ass. 

 

Pete made it through morning rehearsal without anyone noticing how off he was. Pete thanked whoever was listening that no one had noticed he wasn’t fully there. Pete knew he needed to talk to someone (namely Patrick) about it, but he really didn’t feel like bothering anyone (Patrick) with his bullshit. Pete was lonely, Mikey was there. That’s all it was. That’s what Pete had to convince himself was going on, because he wasn’t ready to admit to the alternative.

 

Pete Wentz did not have a crush on Mikey Way. He just didn’t. 

 

He picked at his lunch and ignored the pointed looks that Joe and Patrick were giving each other. Well, at least someone was picking up on how shitty Pete was feeling. He didn’t want them to comment on it, though. Pete was just fine suffering in silence. He didn’t want to be a bother to Patrick and Joe, or to anyone else.

 

“Hey, we never fucked up Brendon’s room.” Joe said, in a way that made it obvious he wasn’t interested in pranking Brendon. He was just trying to break the silence that Pete had accidentally initiated. Pete looked up from the sandwich he wasn’t really eating. “We can do that tonight, during the talent show. No one’s gonna be in the dorms, and the band is large enough that no one would notice if we disappeared for a few minutes.”

 

“I have a talent, though.” Patrick said. Pete grinned to cover the internal angst. “You have many talents, Trick. And me and Joe can handle it. You can be our cover, or alibi, or whatever.”

 

Patrick narrowed his eyes at Pete. “I don’t know if I trust you and Joe alone.”

 

“I’m not that bad of a person, Patrick.” Joe said, crossing his arms over his chest and feigning offense. Patrick leaned over and kissed Joe’s cheek. “I know. I still don't trust you and Pete alone with the power to freak Brendon and his roommate out.”

 

“Who is his roommate, by the way?” Joe asked. At the same time, Pete and Patrick said, “Dallon.”

 

Behind Patrick, Pete saw Dallon lift his head up and look around. Pete winked at him. Dallon immediately looked away. Pete immediately regretted his actions when he realised that Mikey could see him. Pete couldn't know for sure, but he convinced himself that Mikey thought he was flirting with Dallon anyway. Pete wasn't, he was just an asshole (sometimes) who winked at people for fun and to make them a little uncomfortable. Mikey didn't know that, probably. If Pete was ever going to do anything with Mikey, friendship or not, he probably shouldn't have winked at Dallon less that twenty four hours after semi breaking up with Mikey. 

 

Fuck, they hadn't even been dating and they had already broken up. Pete was really bad at this whole relationship thing. 

 

“Hey, Pete, you okay?” Patrick asked. “You look a little out of it.”

 

“I'm just tired.” Pete said, waving Patrick off. “I mean, I've got some brain shit going on but it's not urgent. We can talk after the talent show or whatever. I'll live.”

 

Patrick frowned, but let it go, and Pete and Joe spent the rest of dinner convincing Patrick to let them pull the prank off without him watching over them. There were ice cream vibes involved, and a promise of sexual favours later (Pete was not the one to promise anything, because he didn't want Mikey to overhear that, either). 

 

After dinner, the band headed to the main room of the dormitories, which had a stage large enough for a talent show. Joe and Pete snuck up to Joe’s room and grabbed the supplies. Patrick, with his good kid charm, had gotten Brendon's room number from Schechter, and so Pete and Joe’s lives were made much easier. Pete carried the one pound bag of flour, and Joe had the vinyl package they'd gotten from the bin behind the local bookstore/music store. 

 

Joe knocked on the door and the two of them waited for around ten seconds before deciding that Brendon and Dallon were both at the talent show and that they were clear to go. Pete opened the bag of flour and poured a little bit into the cover. Joe shook the cover. “Come on, dude, you can put in more than that.”

 

“I mean, we have a whole hour, but fine.” Pete said, and poured in a little more. Joe placed the cover on the ground so that the opening was under the door, and then he jumped on it. Pete crouched down. “Did it work?”

 

Joe stepped off the cover. “Pick it up and we'll know.”

  
Pete did as he was told and looked into the cover. It was mostly empty. Pete grinned up at Joe. “It worked. Fill it up for round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed it!


	5. We Fuck With Other People So We Don't Have To Think About Ourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Pete stop running from your emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Petekey day friends! This chapter doesn't have all that much Petekey, but the next chapter certainly will *wink wink*

Patrick joined Joe and Pete in their room around nine thirty. He closed the door quietly behind him and then came over to where they were sitting on the floor, eating chips. “So, did it work?”

 

“Theoretically.” Joe said, offering the bag to Patrick, who declined. Joe shrugged and grabbed a few more chips before handing the bag over to Pete. “We got all the flour in the room, but I don't know if Brendon's found it yet. I haven't heard any enraged screaming, so I don't think he's back yet.”

 

“Yeah, apparently he convinced Dallon to go on an adventure in search of musical inspiration or some shit.” Patrick rolled his eyes. “I swear, they're more of a couple than you and me, Joe. Not that I'm complaining. We don't need to be obnoxious about our love for each other.”

 

“I'll make sure to have pizza delivered with flowers when we get back from band camp.” Joe said. “I can tell when I'm not being a good boyfriend.”

 

“Speaking of boyfriends, can I talk to you alone Patrick?” Pete asked. Patrick and Joe looked at each other for a moment before Joe shrugged and said, “I might as well hang out by Brendon's room for whenever he comes back from pining over Dallon.”

 

“Alright, I'll text you.” Patrick said. As Joe passed him, the two exchanged a short kiss. They probably would have kissed longer but Pete was right there, sitting on the desk, and he knew that Patrick was still a bit awkward with the whole PDA thing. It didn't matter that his parents were probably the most accepting parents ever or that Andy and Pete didn't care how gross him and Joe were. Patrick was just a self-conscious little nerd and Pete loved him in a purely platonic way. 

 

When Joe was gone, Patrick came over and sat down on the desk next to Pete. “Alright, seriously. What's up with you? You've been acting weird all day and I'm worried.”

 

“I had a gay panic.” Pete said. Patrick raised and eyebrow. “You could have said something. Me and Joe both had sexuality crises.”

 

“I know, but it wasn't a generic gay panic.” Pete said. “It was over another guy in band. I tried to get through it on my own, and then it got complicated and I don't know what I want from him because I don't know if I'm even interested in him or not. It's just really fucking weird and it's not like being interested in girls at all.”

 

“Can I know who it is?” Patrick asked. Pete sat there for a moment, because he didn't know if he wanted to tell Patrick or not. He had told Ray because Ray works best when he knew everything, and he told Frank for the shock factor. He trusted Patrick, of course, but at the same time he was scared to tell Patrick who he was upset about. 

 

Pete let out a sigh. “Uh, yeah.”

 

He looked up at Patrick, who was just sitting there, waiting patiently. Pete didn't deserve Patrick as a friend. “It's Mikey. Mikey Way. I'm having a gay panic for Mikey Way.”

 

Patrick sighed. “Naturally. Did you tell him that you were having a gay panic or did you just act on your feelings?”

 

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Pete said, and watched at Patrick slowly fell backwards until he was slumped against the window, his hands pressed to his face. That was pretty much how Pete felt on the inside, but he wasn’t expressing it because he needed Patrick’s help and he had to verbalise to get that. Pete patted Patrick’s thigh. “It’s okay, buddy. I’ve basically given up on that. I tried to do the gay thing and it didn’t work. Now I know that I’m meant to just heterosexually go through life.”

 

“Pete that’s not how sexuality works.” Patrick said through his hands. “And that’s not how crushing on someone else works, either. You can’t just decide that you’re over them and then actually be over them.”

 

“Maybe you can’t, but I can.”

 

“Peter.” Patrick said, and split his fingers so that he could stare up at Pete with his blue eyes narrowed. Pete blinked down. “Patrick.” 

 

“You’re not over Mikey. If you were, you wouldn’t be moping everywhere, and you wouldn’t be telling me about it without telling Joe.” Patrick said. Those were good points. Pete hated that they were good points, because it meant that Patrick was right an he  _ wasn’t  _ over Mikey Way. Which was dumb, because he hadn’t even had a crush on Mikey in the first place. Mikey was just a cute guy who Pete had wanted to make out with. It wasn’t a crush. It didn’t mean anything.

 

Pete crossed his arms. “You don’t know that. Maybe I already told Joe.”

 

“You wouldn’t have asked to talk to me alone if you’d already told Joe.” Patrick said. “And I’d already have a text from Andy asking what the fuck was going on and why you were kissing guys, if it wasn’t really a crush and you were over Mikey.”

 

“Maybe Andy’s asleep.” Pete said. Patrick raised his eyebrows. “It’s, like, ten at night. Andy’s not asleep.”

 

“But I don’t have a crush on Mikey. Or at least, I don’t really want to?” Pete said, but he felt his chest twist up as he said it. Patrick didn’t even have to say anything in response to Pete’s comment for Pete to know that he was wrong. Pete leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. “Oh my God, I’m actually gay.”

 

“You might not be.” Patrick said. Pete looked up and glared at him. “I have a crush on a guy, how the fuck am I not gay?”

 

“I meant, you’re probably bisexual.” Patrick said. Pete nodded. “Okay, so I’m bisexual. But I still fucked up with Mikey. What am I supposed to do about that?”

 

“Apologise? Work it out?” Patrick suggested. “Figure out if you really want a relationship with him and whether or not you’re ready for one? I don’t know, man, I’m not your mom.”

 

“You could be, though, if you wanted to.” Pete said. The conversation was derailed by the both of them getting a text from Joe ( _ sorry to interrupt bro bonding time but d and b are back i just saw them come in through the hall window _ ). Pete grinned up at Patrick, knowing that seeing Brendon’s reaction would be a needed distraction from what was going on with Mikey. Patrick shrugged, and jumped off the desk. The two boys headed down to where Joe was leaning suspiciously against the wall. 

 

Joe winked in greeting. “They’ll be here soon.”

 

“We look really suspicious, just standing here.” Patrick pointed out. Joe wrapped an arm around Patrick’s shoulders. “Who cares? Brendon’s probably gonna know it was us as soon as he sees it. We might as well enjoy his reaction while we can.”

 

“Good point,” Patrick said as the elevator dinged in the distance and the three boys watched as Brendon and Dallon stepped out. Brendon was looking up at Dallon with the dumbest look on his face, and Pete wondered how Dallon hadn’t realised that Brendon liked him back yet. Dallon was smiling at whatever Brendon was saying, and it was probably the grossest thing Pete had ever seen. And he was best friends with Patrick and Joe, who were gross and going on two years of dating. 

 

Brendon pulled the key to his and Dallon's room out of his pocket and opened the door. From where he was standing, Pete could see the exact moment when Brendon and Dallon noticed the chaos. Brendon grabbed Dallon's arm. “What the fuck is this?”

 

“...flour?” Dallon said softly. Beside Pete, Patrick stifled a laugh. Pete immediately regretted not having his phone out to record Brendon's reaction. Brendon, still holding onto Dallon, slowly walked into the room. Dallon followed him after a moment, and neither of them seemed to notice Pete, Patrick, and Joe in the corner by the window. Pete could hear Brendon complaining about all the flour everywhere, and he turned to Joe, reaching out for a high five. Joe accepted it, and Patrick slid his hand in between the two of them to include himself. Joe nudged Patrick with his hip. “You didn’t do the thing, get out of the high five.”

 

“I kept everyone entertained while you assholes pulled it off.” Patrick said. “I deserve to be a part of this high five.”

 

“Pete, does Patrick deserve to be in the high five or not?” Joe said. Their hands were still up in the air, with Patrick’s in the middle. “This is a very important question. How you answer it may cost you a friendship, or even your life.”

 

“Patrick deserves to be in the high five, because we wouldn’t be friends if Patrick didn’t exist.” Pete said. Joe drew his hand back in mock insult and pressed it to his chest. “I mean, you’re right, but I’m still offended that you chose Patrick over me.”

 

“Sorry, Joe, but I’ve been friends with Pete for longer than you.” Patrick said, and dropped his hand to kiss Joe. Pete shook his head and headed off towards Brendon and Dallon’s room, because Brendon was  _ still _ going on about the flower and Pete just wanted him to stop. Joe and Patrick followed after a moment (they’d probably used Pete leaving as an excuse to really kiss, and Pete was fine with that). 

 

Seeing all of Brendon’s (and Dallon’s) things covered in white dust was a lot more satisfactory than just hearing Brendon panic. Pete struck a faux casual pose in Brendon’s doorway and pretended to look surprised at all the flour everywhere. “Yo, what the fuck happened?”

 

Brendon whirled around, a small cloud of flour dust coming up around his feet. “What does it look like, Pete? Someone got into our room and spilled flour everywhere!”

 

“That's… unfortunate.” Patrick said. Patrick wasn't trying to look unsuspicious. Either that or he was just a really shitty actor. Joe just looked mildly interested, which worked for him. Joe's expressions were often a shrug and some eyebrow movement. Patrick leaned around Pete. “Wow. That’s a fuckton of flour… how are you guys gonna get it out?”

 

“Vacuum.” Dallon said. Brendon (and Pete and his friends) stared at him. Dallon made a face. “What? I know how to clean. I live in Brendon’s broom closet, remember?”

 

“Right.” Patrick nodded. 

 

“Is there even a vacuum for you guys to use?” Joe asked. It was a legitimate question. There was, in theory, a broom and vacuum somewhere in the dorms for the band to use when they cleaned out their rooms at the end of the week, but no one ever used them and instead just kicked and pushed their trash behind the desks so that they could pretend to pass inspection. Pete had never seen this mysterious vacuum, and figured it was wherever Bigfoot was. Brendon and Dallon were going to have a hard time finding it, and cleaning their room for inspection. Pete felt a little bad about it, but not bad enough to come clean.

 

“Yeah, there’s the vacuum we’re supposed to use to clean our rooms at the end of the semester.” Brendon said, and frowned. “Not that anyone knows where it is.”

 

“I don’t even think the rising seniors know where it is, and they’ve been coming here the longest.” Dallon said. Brendon frowned, and then turned to Pete, Patrick, and Joe, sticking his lip out in a pout and putting on his puppy dog eyes. “You guys wanna help us look?”

 

“No.” Joe said. 

 

“Wow.” Brendon folded his arms over his chest. “Fuck you.” 

 

“We didn’t make the mess, we don’t have to pick it up.” Joe said. That was a total fucking lie and Pete had never been more proud of his friend. Pete nodded. “Yeah… sucks for you guys. Have fun cleaning it up, though! We’ll be hanging out in our non-flour covered room.”

 

Brendon narrowed his eyes. “I hate all of you.”

 

“Even Patrick?” Pete asked. Brendon nodded. “Especially Patrick.”

 

* * *

 

Pete woke up Friday morning feeling terrified. Their performance was that day and he still hadn’t talked to Mikey about their relationship. He hadn’t packed, either, because his things were still in his room with Mikey, and Pete was an idiot who was too afraid to go into that room. He had the key in his hand and was laying on his back in Joe’s bed (Joe had been sleeping in the same bed as Patrick ever since Pete accidentally moved in with them), trying to psyche himself into getting out of bed and getting his things from Mikey. 

 

He needed his suitcase. And his green tea Kit Kats. And his sheets. His mom would ask questions if he came back without those things, and Pete wasn’t prepared to tell her that he’d left his things in his room because he was too scared to confront a boy he’d made out with. 

 

It took almost an hour, but Pete psyched himself up enough to get out of bed and go to his and Mikey’s room to retrieve his things. The lights were off when he came in, and he quietly moved through his side of the room to make sure he didn’t wake Mikey up, if Mikey was still in there and asleep. He found the Kit Kats, and stared at the opened package for a moment before deciding to just leave them there. Mikey could have them. It was the least that Pete could do after all the weird shit Mikey had put up with over the previous week. 

 

Pete returned to Joe and Patrick’s room to see that the other two boys were packing their things. Neither of them asked why Pete had brought his shit over just to pack it, and Pete appreciated them for that. Once the three had finished packing, they headed to breakfast. It was quieter than usual, because most people were nervous about the performance. Pete kept looking over at Mikey’s table, to see that Mikey was talking with Gee, or Frank or Ray or Jamia, and never looking over at Pete. Pete felt like shit, but he knew that Mikey ignoring him was his own fault. 

 

The performance was a blur, and Pete spent the ride back home with his headphones in and his music loud. He was pretty sure that Patrick gave his mom an excuse for why Pete was being moody, but Pete didn’t care.

 

He unpacked everything he had brought to band camp, and started his laundry. Pete sat on top of the washing machine, tapping his feet against it while he continued to blare his music through his headphones. His phone pinged, and he looked down to see one text, three words, from Joe. 

 

_ talk to him _

 

Pete frowned. He didn’t respond, hoping that Joe didn’t have read receipts on and wouldn’t know that Pete had already read the text

 

_ pete seriously _

 

_ just explain it _

 

_ it worked with me and patrick, just give yourself a chance _

 

Pete frowned, and texted back,  _ fine but only to shut u up _ . He took a deep breath and scrolled through his contacts, purposely skipping over Mikey twice to give himself some extra time to get his shit together. No one else was home, and no one would be home until tomorrow morning. If Pete was going to do anything, now was the best time. He tapped on Mikey’s name, and then the call button. He put the phone to his ear and wished he could have some kind of music to cover the loud, rapid beating of his heart. This was nerve wracking and he didn’t even know what he was doing. 

 

“Hey.” Mikey said, sounding bored. Pete could hear Gee’s voice in the background. Pete closed his eyes and asked, “can you come over?”

 

“I’m still in the car.” Mikey said. Then, not to Pete, “it’s Pete. He’s in band.”

 

“When you get back, do you wanna come over?” Pete asked. His voice was shaking. That was new. His voice never shook when he asked someone over before. 

 

“Uh, yeah, I just need to tell my mom.” Mikey said. “How long do you want me over?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Mikey sighed, and the phone crackled with static. Pete winced. Mikey said, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“I don’t know.” Pete said.  _ Fuck it _ . “But I want to try. I like you, Mikey, and I want to be with you… I just don’t know how. Yet. But I’m gonna figure it out, okay? I just miss you and I feel really bad about abandoning you and I want to see you again. Please?”

 

“Sure.” Mikey said. “I’ll text you when I get there.”

 

He hung up after that, and Pete leaned back, laughing in relief and then hitting his head on the cabinet above the washing machine. Pete frowned and rubbed the back of his head, but it was fine. He hoped that he’d be fine for the next few hours, because Mikey was about to come over and Pete had no idea what they were going to end up doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please leave a comment or kudos (or both!) if you liked it!


	6. I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Getting You Off (There's Not A Better Title For This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete does what he needs to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably shouldn't read this in front of anyone else, because it's NSFW. Also, this is my first time writing NSFW stuff so forgive me if it's not the best. I'm learning.

Pete was halfway through a container of pineapple (he had read online that they made blowjobs taste better and he was trying to prepare for everything) when he got the text from Mikey. He tossed the fork in the sink and put the leftover pineapple back in the fridge, and then realised that he was wearing his pajamas and he had forgotten to straighten his hair after his shower so it was probably all curly and poofy and weird. He didn’t have any time to fix that, because Mikey was on his front porch, standing there on his phone with a backpack over one shoulder, looking bored. 

 

Pete took a deep breath and opened the door. Mikey looked up at Pete, and then his eyes widened because he noticed Pete’s not straightened hair. Pete gripped the door handle. “Sorry about the hair, I took a shower and I forgot to straighten it because I was--”

 

Mikey had grabbed Pete’s face and was kissing him. It took Pete by surprise, but he kissed Mikey back because there was so much nervousness and adrenaline going on that Pete didn’t really care. The front door was open and anyone could see Pete, in his pajamas and kissing a boy. His heart lurched, but in a good way, and he put his hands on Mikey’s waist, pulling him in closer. Mikey bit at Pete’s bottom lip and Pete let him, melting against the taller boy and letting Mikey lead the two of them into Pete’s house.

 

Pete’s back hit the wall, and he let out a squeak. Mikey pulled back, hair ruffled, backpack on the floor and holding the door open, eyes wide. “Sorry. You just look really good with curly hair.”

 

“Seriously?” Pete said. Mikey nodded, and then he was kissing Pete again, and Pete couldn’t complain, even as Mikey’s hands trailed down Pete’s chest, nails scraping against his shirt. Mikey licked down Pete’s neck and bit at his collarbone, and Pete gasped, his hips jerking forward. Mikey bit harder, sucking on the sensitive skin. Pete whined, and pressed his hips to Mikey’s. He could feel Mikey’s dick through his jeans, and while it was a little weird, Pete also really wanted more of it. Mikey pulled back, staring Pete down with a look so intense that Pete couldn’t help but shiver. Pete breathed, heavily, and said, “don’t stop. Whatever you’re doing.”

 

“Don’t freak out on me, okay?” Mikey said, and started to lean in again. He stopped before he kissed Pete. “And we should probably close the door.”

 

“Nah, it’s cool. It’s more exciting this way, I don’t know.” Pete said, and pulled Mikey down so that they could back to kissing and grinding against each other. They kissed again, Mikey biting Pete (which hurt, but in a really good way) and Pete holding Mikey’s arms tightly, like he was afraid Mikey would run away. Mikey pulled back again and looked down at Pete. “You’re fucking kinky. Of course.”

 

“I… what?” Pete blurted out. He was still mostly thinking about how he really wanted to not be wearing pants right now, so that he could jerk himself off. Or have Mikey jerk him off, whatever worked best. Mikey rolled his eyes and kissed Pete gently. “You’re getting off on us being visible, which is kinda cute, but not how I usually do things… I’m all for public sex, but not in your house, and not the first time we ever do anything.”

 

“Then let’s go somewhere because I’m pretty sure you could make me come right now if you put your hand in my pants.” Pete said, pulling Mikey towards the door. “I’m not even kidding.”

 

“I believe you.” Mikey said. He pried Pete’s fingers off of him and pressed a hand to his back. “So why don’t we go upstairs, open a window, and see how many complaints we can get.”

 

Pete had never moved so fast in his life. He barely remembered to close and lock the front door so that no one could come in before he was picking up Mikey (who was surprisingly light, even for how lanky he was) and bolting upstairs to his bedroom. He left the door open, and opened the window, pulling back the curtains so that the final tendrils of sunlight could filter in over Mikey’s face and chest. Pete turned around from opening the window to see Mikey taking off his glasses and lifting his shirt over his head, then putting his glasses back on. Mikey motioned for Pete to come over. “Come here. I want to make you scream.”

 

“I have a very large vocal range.” Pete said, walking over and feeling his dick (still hard) twitching in his pants. “And a very large dick.”

 

“We’ll see about that.” Mikey said, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of Pete’s shirt, pulling him down on the bed. Pete bounced a little when he hit the mattress, and used the momentum to turn over on his back so that he was looking up at Mikey. Mikey turned away to kick his shoes and socks off and then he was straddling Pete, running his hands down and under Pete’s t-shirt and bending down to bite at his ear. Mikey was very bitey, it turned out. Pete was very okay with that. Mikey lifted up to pull Pete’s shirt over his head, and tossed it across the room. “Let me know if you’re uncomfortable. Consent’s important, even if we go down the weird and kinky route.”

 

“Got it.” Pete said, shakily, because Mikey’s hands were pressing against his stomach, below his bellybutton, and it was so close to his dick. Pete really, really needed to get rid of his pants, because they were getting uncomfortable. His hips jerked up, and Mikey raised an eyebrow. “Did you want something, Pete?”

 

“Fuck, Mikey, don’t be a dick.” Pete said. Mikey leaned down and kissed Pete. Pete reached up and grabbed Mikey’s hair, kissing back aggressively, or as aggressively as he could. Mikey began lightly brushing his fingers over the top of Pete’s waistband, dipping under every once in a while as they made out. Pete was going to explode. Or die from not being able to orgasm because Mikey wouldn’t fucking do anything. Pete pulled back from Mikey’s mouth to let out a whine and jerk his hips up into Mikey’s hand. “Mikey, please.”

 

“Please what?” Mikey said, and then ducked his head to graze his teeth down the entirety of Pete’s neck and bite into his shoulder. Hard. Pete let out a loud moan and thrust up so violently that he almost knocked Mikey off of him. Mikey laughed, and Pete laughed too, because it was kind of funny, and then Mikey unzipped Pete’s pants and pressed the palm of his hand to Pete’s dick. Pete whimpered. “Fuck. Fuck, please. Touch me, Mikey, fuck.”

 

“Are you going to return the favour?” Mikey asked, his voice deeper now, and Pete looked up at him to see his pupils blown wide and his lips parted slightly. So Mikey was enjoying this as much as Pete. Sweet. Pete nodded, shakily. “Yeah, yeah. I just… take your pants off. Take everything off.”

 

“You first.” Mikey said, and grabbed Pete by his belt loops, pulling him off the bed. Mikey pulled Pete’s pants down to his calves, and then Pete lifted his legs so that Mikey could remove them completely and toss them to the floor. Mikey unzipped and removed his own jeans, letting out a noise between a gasp and a moan as he did so, and then removed his boxers as well. Pete was now face to face with a naked and turned on Mikey Way, as well as Mikey Way’s erect dick. The windows were open, and Mikey was in full view of most of the street, and the whole thing was really fucking hot. Pete sat up, placing his hands on Mikey’s hips and moving them around to cup his ass, pulling him in. Pete’s face was against Mikey’s stomach, Mikey’s dick nestled in the crook of Pete’s neck. Pete, being impulsive and horny and completely out of his comfort zone, licked Mikey’s stomach. Mikey gasped and pulled Pete’s hair. Pete looked up at Mikey. “Can I touch it?”

 

“I’m not stopping you.” Mikey said back, his voice airy and his hand still in Pete’s hair. His other hand was on Pete’s dickless shoulder, gripping it like Pete was what was keeping him upright. Pete figured that was a sign that he was doing this whole guy sex thing right. He reached up and put two fingers on the head of Mikey's dick. It was warm. It was a little squishy. Pete took a deep breath, and told himself to just go with it. Pretend he was jerking himself off. That didn't sound as appealing, though, because this was Mikey, who was pretty in the dim lighting and who was making breathy noises above Pete while Pete decided what to do with the dick under his hand. 

 

Pete spit into his hand and wrapped it around Mikey's dick, moving it back and forth gently. Mikey hummed, his breath hitching when Pete pressed his thumb against the head. Pete rubbed his thumb over the head of Mikey's dick, slicking his thumb with precum, and Mikey tightened his grip on Pete's shoulder. Pete moved his fist up and down, keeping his thumb on the head as he jerked Mikey off. Mikey jerked his hips forward, his dick close to Pete’s face, and Pete leaned into Mikey’s stomach, breathing against his skin. There was a rhythm to it, kind of, with Mikey making little noises every once in a while. Pete had no idea what he did to make Mikey do that, but he was trying everything and it seemed to be working.

 

“Pete, Pete…” Mikey said, grabbing Pete’s hair and pushing his hip against Pete’s face. “Pete, fuck,” and then he came over Pete’s hand and shoulder. It was a weird feeling, cum dripping down Pete’s back and into his collar bone. He let Mikey push him down on the bed, and let Mikey kiss and bite at his neck and shoulders while his hands roamed down Pete’s body. Pete’s dick brushed against Mikey’s stomach, and Pete pushed up, rubbing his dick against Mikey. Mikey immediately pushed Pete back down and Pete let out a mewling noise. His face heated up, and he stared at Mikey with wide eyes. Mikey stared back, his glasses foggy and at the tip of his nose. “Don’t rush me. I’ve got this.”

 

“You’re fucking hot.” Pete said. He hadn’t even been thinking about it, but yeah, Mikey was really hot, all growly and biting and pushing. Mikey hummed and palmed at Pete’s dick, jerking him off while he nipped across Pete’s collar bone and scraped his teeth across Pete’s chest. Pete could feel where Mikey had bit him, and pressed a finger to one of the more prominent bites. Mikey licked across Pete’s nipple, biting the flesh above it. Pete moaned really loudly, thrusting up into Mikey’s hand. Mikey bit him again, in the same place, and started sucking on the flesh. Pete was making a whining sound, and it was probably embarrassing, but Mikey was biting him and stroking his dick and he had never felt this good and raw in his life. It was like Mikey had taken one look at him and figured out how to ruin him for anyone else. 

 

Pete threw his head back as Mikey started biting and sucking on another point, making choked off noises because he could feel the orgasm coming, and he needed to let Mikey know somehow, but his voice wasn’t working and he couldn’t control himself. He let out a yell, thrust up into Mikey’s fist, and came over them both. Mikey let go of him and lifted his head from Pete’s chest, moving up to kiss him gently on the mouth as Pete came down from the orgasm, his breaths loud in the evening air. They kissed lazily for a while, Mikey eventually rolling off of Pete and laying beside him, and before long it was completely dark outside. 

 

Pete placed a hand on Mikey’s chest. “We should probably shower. We’re kinda covered in each other’s jizz.”

 

“Jizz is such a weird word.” Mikey said into Pete’s arm. He’d taken off his glasses, even though he couldn’t see very well without them, because he said that it made laying down easier. Pete was okay with that. If Mikey’s vision was blurry then he wouldn’t realise that Pete was staring at him a lot. There was just something about Mikey’s face. It was a nice face to look at. Pete trailed his fingers up to cup Mikey’s face in his hand and lift it up so that he could look Mikey in the eyes. Mikey squinted at him. “I don’t want to move, Pete. I’m comfy.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re gross.” Pete said, and kissed Mikey, his heart fluttering in his chest. “I’m gonna shower, and then probably order a pizza or something. What kind of toppings do you like?”

 

“Whatever you’re having.” Mikey shrugged, and rolled onto his back so that Pete could get out of bed. The window was still open, and the humid summer night air hit Pete’s sweat covered chest as he passed. He paused in front of the window, looking out into the street. It was night, and most people were already in their houses, getting ready for bed or whatever. It was quiet. The only light came from the streetlight between the Wentz’s yard and their neighbours. Pete was getting some weird, relaxing vibes from just staring out his window. 

 

“Pete.” Mikey said. Pete turned around. Mikey was mostly in the shadows, but Pete could see enough of him to know that he was propped up on one elbow, and probably watching Pete. “Aren’t you gonna shower and get pizza?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Pete said. “Sorry, I just got distracted.”

 

“It’s cool.” Mikey said, shrugging. Pete tore his gaze away and grabbed his pajamas from the floor, as well as a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt which he tossed to Mikey so that Mikey wouldn’t have to stay naked. He grabbed his phone and set up a pizza order, telling Mikey that if the pizza arrived while he was in the shower, to please answer the door with clothes on. Mikey agreed, and leaned out of the bed to grab his own phone and do whatever it was he did on there. Pete smiled at him. Mikey was fucking cute. 

 

Pete headed to the bathroom, deciding that he would just wash off the jizz instead of having to go through the whole ordeal of showering again when he had just done so a few hours ago. When he was done, he put his pajamas on and headed back to his bedroom. Mikey was there, in Pete’s clothes and opening a pizza box. He looked up. “I tipped the guy so that he wouldn’t question why my sweatpants were so short. You need better clothes.”

 

“You need shorter legs.” Pete said, and sat down beside Mikey. “You can try my sweatshirts, if you want. I get them kind of big because they’re better that way.”

 

Mikey shrugged, and pulled out a piece of pizza. “Maybe. Thanks for the pizza, by the way. And for not getting all weird.”

 

“It was fun.” Pete blurted out. Mikey, who now had his glasses on, raised an eyebrow. Pete picked a pepperoni off his slice and ate it. “The sex thing. And making out with you. It was fun, and I liked it, and I’m sorry for freaking out and avoiding you during band camp.”

 

“It’s cool. I needed to figure some things out anyway.” Mikey said, and then bit into the pizza. The two ate mostly in silence, until Pete suggested they put on a movie, and Mikey said to make it shitty unless it was gonna be bloody, and the two of them ended up watching movies and eating pizza, and then watching movies and cuddling together. Pete’s head was on Mikey’s chest, and Mikey’s arms were wrapped around Pete, and he had no idea where their legs were because they were tangled within the covers. It was good. Pete closed his eyes, warm around Mikey.

  
This was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it!


	7. Just Off The Key Of Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool sex, part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could alternatively be titled "How Many Times Can I Reference Hum Hallelujah Without Having To Make This A Songfic" because I'm pretty sure I reference it at least three times. 
> 
> Also, NSFW warning again, because Pete has no chill.

Pete woke up the next day to Mikey laying on  _ his _ chest instead of the other way around. Pete ran his fingers through Mikey's hair, enjoying how soft it was, until he remembered that his parents were coming back today--the morning, to be specific--and he was in bed with a guy. Pete had no idea how his parents would react to that. He didn't know if they were okay with Patrick and Joe, or if they even knew about Patrick and Joe. Pete shook Mikey gently. “Mikey, Mikey wake up.”

 

“No.” Mikey said gruffly. 

 

“Mikey my parents are gonna be home and I don't think they want to walk in on this. Can you at least move so I can make you a bend on the floor and pretend you slept over?” Pete said, hoping Mikey wouldn't be mad. “In a friend way, like Patrick or Joe or Andy would?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Mikey said, and rolled onto his back. “I'm cool with you not wanting to come out. I'm not out with my parents, either, but I'm thinking about it.”

 

“Really?” Pete said, pulling blankets out of his closet and trying to remember where the spare mattress was. Mikey nodded. “Yeah. They've been cool with Gee being pan and then coming out as genderfluid, so they'll probably be okay with me being bi.”

 

Pete remembered where the mattress was: in the attic. He didn't have enough time to get to the attic, especially since he had no idea if his parents were home yet. He tossed the blankets to the floor and grabbed a pillow from his bed. “Are you okay with not having a mattress? Also you're fucking lucky that your parents are cool with the whole gay thing. I don't think mine know that Patrick and Joe are dating. I don't know if they'd even be okay with Joe and Patrick being gay for each other.”

 

“I'm not actually sleeping on whatever you're making.” Mikey said, rolling over onto his side. “Make me not sleep on whatever you want me to.”

 

“Okay, cool.” Pete said, and tossed the blankets and pillows down so that they looked like they’d been slept in. He turned to Mikey. “So, can you, like, get out of my bed?”

 

“No.” Mikey said, and rolled over onto his back, removing his glasses and closing his eyes. He looked angelic, but Pete really did need him to move to the floor so his parents wouldn’t think anything gay had happened (even though it had). Pete frowned and climbed onto the bend, straddling Mikey and staring down at him with a pout on his face. Mikey couldn’t actually see the pout, of course, because his eyes were closed and he was pretending to be asleep, but Pete was pretty sure he could get the point across regardless of Mikey seeing him pouting and looking cute. “Mikey, please~ I need to make it look like we weren’t touching dicks.”

 

“You’re embarrassing me.” Mikey said, eyes still closed. He reached up with one hand and awkwardly patted Pete’s face. “Why can’t you take the floor? Be a good person and let your guest have the bed.”

 

“Dude I wouldn’t even sleep on the floor for Patrick, and he’s my best friend.” Pete said. He wondered if it was socially acceptable to call the guy you had just had sex with “dude,” but he figured Mikey would let him know if he did anything too stupid. 

 

Mikey let out a sigh and opened his eyes, squinting up at Pete. He pulled Pete down to kiss him, but they didn’t kiss for very long before Mikey pulled back and said, simply, “glasses.”

 

“What.” Pete said. Kissing Mikey tended to make Pete forget how to function as a person. Mikey rolled his eyes. “Can you hand me my glasses, so that I can see the fucking floor?”

 

“How blind  _ are  _ you?” Pete asked, but handed Mikey his glasses anyway. Mikey put them on, shrugged, and crawled out from under Pete. He crossed his arms over his chest, and Pete wondered if his room was really that cold or if Pete was just always warm. Pete hopped off his bed and grabbed Mikey one of his sweatshirts. Mikey held it in his hands for a moment before putting it on and sitting down in the middle of the blankets. “Thanks. Are you gonna go see if your parents are even back yet, or are we just going to wait for them to burst through the door?”

 

“Uh, I’ll go check.” Pete said. “Are you gonna want to stay for breakfast?”

 

“Nah.” Mikey said. “I don’t want to make it awkward, and I’m generally awkward around adults.”

 

“Okay… um.” Pete said, not sure where to go from here. “So. I guess I’ll see you around at some point?”

 

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Fucking hell, Pete. I’m not sneaking out your window while you go and see if your parents are home yet. I’m just not gonna stick around and try to figure out what they consider acceptable teenage behaviour. I’ll probably call my mom and have her pick me up, and wave at your parents before I leave so that they know who the fuck I even am.”

 

“But I’ll see you around, right?” Pete asked. Mikey nodded. “Yeah, if you wanna.”

 

Pete nodded, and sat down beside Mikey. He leaned in and kissed Mikey, not caring that Mikey’s mouth tasted a little gross. He pulled back and stared into Mikey’s off-green eyes. “I do. I do want to see you around, and hang out. Maybe do something like this again.”

 

* * *

 

Pete spent the next few days at Patrick’s house, trying to figure out what to do next. He told Patrick everything, of course, because they were best friends and Pete trusted Patrick with everything. It took about three hours before Pete froze because he realised that he had a legitimate crush on Mikey Way, and not just an interest in making out with him on occasion. He told Patrick this, and Patrick gave Pete a very pained expression before saying, “yes. I’m aware of this.”

 

The next few days were spent trying to figure out what the fuck to do about it, because Pete could get laid by a cute boy, but he couldn’t get to actual boyfriend status without the help of Patrick. 

 

“You’re kind of pathetic.” Patrick said on day three of not knowing what to do about Mikey Way. Pete was sprawled on Patrick’s bed, with Patrick sitting in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest. He wasn’t wearing a hat, probably because he was inside and Patrick’s mom had a weird thing about wearing hats indoors. Pete wasn’t even allowed to wear the hood on his favourite hoodie indoors, which was ridiculous because he was Pete Wentz and Patrick’s best friend. It didn’t matter now, because Pete’s favourite hoodie was now in Mikey’s possession. 

 

Pete had not realised this when he let Mikey walk out of his house wearing it. Patrick, upon finding out that Pete had let this happen, pulled out his phone and made Pete wait in suspense for three minutes until Patrick found, and played, the whip crack sound from his phone. There was even a hand motion. Pete then shoved Patrick off the bed, because Pete was in the middle of a crisis and Patrick was not being helpful. 

 

They’d gotten past that now, and Patrick was getting to the point in his support where he was being a blunt asshole. 

 

Pete nodded in response to Patrick’s comment. “Yeah, you’re probably right. At least I’m not being a dick to try and get his attention, like you did with Joe.”

 

“I was in eighth grade.” Patrick said. “Everyone was a dick to everyone. I also didn’t want Joe to end up being one of those dick faces who makes fun of people for being gay.”

 

“I mean, you turned him gay, so it worked out.” Pete shrugged, and moved around so that his head was on Patrick’s socked feet. Patrick’s feet were warm. It was a weird sensation, especially whenever Patrick’s feet moved. Patrick rolled his eyes. “That’s not how it works and you know it.”

 

“Yes, but consider this,” Pete said, sitting up and booping Patrick’s nose so that Patrick’s frown deepened. “He wasn’t thinking about kissing boys until he was thinking about kissing you. So, you essentially unlocked the gay in Joe Trohman.”

 

“Just like Mikey Way unlocked the gay in you, I guess.” Patrick said, swatting Pete’s hand away. Pete rested his chin on Patrick’s knee and looked up at him with his version of puppy dog eyes. “Trick, please. I just need your sage gay advice. You’ve been doing this for longer than I have, you know how to gay. You even have a boyfriend, for fucks sake!”

 

“Do you want a boyfriend?” Patrick said. “Because the last time I asked that, you avoided the question.”

 

“Yeah, but that was two hours ago.” Pete rolled his eyes. “I think I’m in love with him, Patrick. I’m at least in love with his mouth. And, like, the other parts of him. I’m in love with his face.”

 

“Gross.” Patrick said. “Ask him out on a date.”

 

“How?” Pete asked. “I don’t want him to think that I’m a sappy romantic loser. Mikey’s cool. Mikey’s had sex with older girls.”

 

“So have you.” Patrick said. “Doesn’t mean you’re cool.”

 

“Patrick, you don’t understand.” Pete said, placing his hands on Patrick’s cheeks and squishing them so that he looked like an unimpressed blowfish. “Mikey Way got offered sex from Alicia Simmons… when he was still in middle school… because he looked like he was just a high school kid skipping class… and he initially said no because he didn’t care that much. But Alicia wanted to, and practically begged him. Alicia, Patrick. Alicia Simmons. She’s the definition of cool.”

 

“Didn’t she get arrested or something?” Patrick asked, still looking like a blowfish. Pete rolled his eyes. “No, Patrick, that was someone else. Alicia’s the pretty cheerleader who wears a lot of eyeliner and who is sex goals for anyone who likes chicks.”

 

“So, you if you were a girl.” Patrick said. Pete glared at his friend. Patrick glared back. “Let go of my face.”

 

“Tell me how to get Mikey Way to fall in love with me.” Pete countered. Patrick reached up and pressed his hand to Pete’s face, pushing him back. Pete flailed, almost falling off of Patrick’s bed but managing to stop himself before he fell to his death. He grabbed Patrick’s ankles. “I need him to like me, Patrick. I’m gonna die of sexual frustration and heartbreak and it’s going to be the worst thing ever. You’re going to have to write the eulogy for my funeral. Joe’s gonna do something stupid and break the casket. Andy’s going to regret knowing any of us. My mom’s gonna cry.”

 

“Stop being dramatic and just ask him if he wants to go to that new pizza place.” Patrick said. Pete stared at his friend. “Really? That’s it? That’s your grand plan to seduce Mikey? Go get pizza together?”

 

“What? You like pizza, and you like Mikey.” Patrick shrugged. “Me and Joe met in the fucking music section at a bookstore, and most of our pre-dating dates were there or at random shows. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

 

“I should take him to a concert.” Pete said.

 

“You should take him to get pizza first, and find out what kind of music he’s even into.” Patrick said. “Just because you like him, doesn’t mean that you’ll have the same taste in music.” 

 

“Right.” Pete said. “Good plan.”

 

* * *

 

Pete chickened out on going on a real date with Mikey and instead invited him over to just hang out in Pete’s backyard. There was a pool, and it was late July. Pete’s parents were out of town again. Pete figured that he and Mikey could get (mostly) naked, mess around in the pool, order food, and maybe have sex again. It seemed like a good plan. 

 

Mikey arrived at sundown, wearing jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of really nice sunglasses. Pete wasn’t expecting that, considering that all of Mikey’s friends, and his sibling, all had really dumb looking sunglasses. Maybe Mikey just knew better. Maybe Pete was in no place to judge, since he owned some really funky shit. 

 

Mikey dropped his bags down on Pete’s couch and exchanged his fancy sunglasses for his usual glasses. He kicked his shoes and socks off, but that was it. “So, what’s the plan.”

 

“You wanna go swimming?” Pete asked. Mikey shrugged. “Sure. Let me go change.”

 

Mikey changed, but Pete was already in his swimsuit and shirtless, so he headed to his backyard and sat at the edge of the pool, kicking his feet in the water and trying to quell the nervousness that was bubbling under his skin. He really did have a crush on Mikey, and his inability to deal with it was embarrassing. 

 

“Okay, I can’t see for shit, so please don’t let me die.” Mikey said. Pete looked up, and there he was, shirtless and without his glasses, squinting down at Pete. Pete reached up and put his hand on the back of Mikey’s calf. “I got you. You can swim, right?”

 

“Duh.” Mikey said. “I just don’t do it a lot.”

 

Mikey patted Pete’s head and then jumped in, coming up with his hair slicked down and covering his face. He slicked it back, looking a little dumb but a lot cute. Pete stood up and jumped in as well, grabbing Mikey’s shoulders and spinning the two of them around. Mikey leaned in and whispered into Pete’s ear, “you know, we could probably have sex in here and no one would know.”

 

“Or we could have sex on a towel.” Pete said, not even sure why he was saying it. Mikey leaned back, looking Pete up and down as best he could with his limited vision. He narrowed his eyes further. “Are you sure?”

 

“I think so. Yeah.” Pete said. Mikey surged forward, splashing water around them, and kissed Pete. Pete’s footing slipped, but he caught himself because he didn’t want to drown and stop kissing Mikey. Mikey pulled Pete in closer, his grip tight on Pete’s arm. Pete grabbed Mikey’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, and then started moving towards the edge of the pool. It was a lot harder than Pete had expected, because he was more focused on Mikey’s tongue and hands and teeth and pretty much everything about Mikey, and not thinking about where he was trying to go. 

 

Eventually, though, the two of them reached the edge of the pool and paused making out long enough to get out of it and find a towel. Pete was already mostly hard, and he could see Mikey’s dick tenting in his swim shorts as the taller boy laid out a few towels. Pete made a face. “Dude, we only need one.”

 

“You’ll thank me tomorrow when you aren’t sore from laying on concrete for half an hour.” Mikey said, and put down another towel. He then turned and grabbed Pete by the waistband of his swim trunks, pulling him down onto the towels and climbing on top of him. Pete could barely feel the hard concrete under his back, so maybe Mikey had a point. Mikey also had a hand on Pete’s lower abdomen, and that seemed more important, so Pete decided to focus on that instead. He pulled Mikey down to kiss him again, lifting his hips when Mikey’s hand dipped under Pete’s waistband.

 

Pete let out a small noise when Mikey stroked his dick. His swim trunks were around his thighs, and Mikey’s were still on, but that could change, easily. Pete leaned his head back to speak, but Mikey took that as an invitation to bite at Pete’s neck. Pete moaned, jerking up into Mikey’s hand, which prompted Mikey to bite harder, and Pete really couldn’t complain about that. Mikey pressed his thumb against the head of Pete’s dick, rubbing it gently. 

 

“Mikey, pants.” Pete said, leaning his head back further so that Mikey had even more access to his neck. There was something really hot about Mikey biting and roughing him up. Mikey pulled back, getting a whine out of Pete. Mikey stared down at him, one eyebrow raised. His fingers were hooked in the waistband of his swim trunks. “I’m doing what you asked. Don’t complain.”

 

“You’re really hot.” Pete said without thinking. Mikey nodded and stripped. “Thanks.”

 

“I’m serious. You’re all bossy and rough and it’s fucking hot. I didn’t even know I was into that kind of stuff.” Pete said. He really needed to stop talking. He needed something to shut himself up, because he was an idiot and didn’t know when to stop. “I kind of want to suck your dick.” 

 

Mikey stared at him. Pete had no idea if that was a good thing or not. Mikey leaned over and tossed his and Pete’s swim trunks off the towels. “You can do that. You can definitely do that.”

 

“Okay.” Pete nodded. “I have no idea how.”

 

“You’ll figure it out.” Mikey said, his fingers running through Pete’s hair and pulling him up so that Pete’s face was at Mikey’s stomach. Pete reached out and wrapped his hand around Mikey’s dick, stroking it gently to get used to the feeling again. Mikey gasped softly above him, kneading his fingers in Pete’s hair and pushing him closer. Pete could take the hint. He licked his lips, because he figured it would make the whole dick sucking thing easier, and leaned in. 

 

It was a weird feeling, having a dick in his mouth. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but it did keep him from saying any of the things in his head, and it made Mikey more vocal when Pete bobbed his head and swallowed to try and get used to the feeling. That was good. Pete leaned in, taking more of Mikey, and Mikey’s hand tightened in his hair. Pete put a hand on Mikey’s hip, thumb pressing against the bone as he swallowed again, sucking. He bobbed his head back and forth, trying to see how much of Mikey’s dick he could get into his mouth, and also what would make Mikey the most turned on.

 

“Fuck, fuck Pete I’m gonna,” Mikey choked out, and then his voice just turned into a soft, low whine and he yanked on Pete’s hair, pulling Pete most of the way off of his dick. The hair pulling just made Pete moan against the head of Mikey’s dick, and then Mikey squeaked and came. He came half into Pete’s mouth and half on Pete’s face, and it was a surprise but a hot surprise. Pete let go of Mikey’s hip and gently touched the cum on his chin. It was warm, a little sticky, and now that Mikey was done with the whole orgasming thing, a little gross. Pete made a face. “Dude, you came on my face.”

 

“I tried to warn you.” Mikey said, pushing Pete down on the blankets and kissing down his chest. Pete let out a noise between a sigh and a groan and ran his hands through Mikey’s hair. “You gonna blow me now?”

 

“Maybe next time.” Mikey said, wrapping his hand around Pete’s dick and then going down on Pete’s nipple, sucking and biting at it in a way that was almost the bad kind of painful. Pete let out a choked moan, jerking up into Mikey’s fist. “Oh, shit. Mikey, holy shit.”

 

Mikey hummed against Pete and continued what he was doing. His other hand trailed down Pete’s side, coming under him to cup his ass. Mikey lifted Pete’s hips up, stroking him and biting at his chest. Pete gasped out a moan, thrusting up into Mikey and accidentally kicking him in the leg. Mikey ignored it, continuing what he was doing, and rubbing his knuckle against Pete’s ass. That felt surprisingly good, and Pete managed to voice his approval. Mikey nodded into Pete’s chest. “Alright. Let me know if I do anything you’re not cool with.”

 

“Mikey, I’m good with pretty much anything right now.” Pete said. Mikey lifted his head from Pete’s chest, his hand stilled on Pete’s dick and ass, and stared at him. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Hell yes. Just keep touching me, holy fuck.” Pete said. Mikey nodded and leaned up to kiss Pete, taking his lower lip into his mouth and sucking it. He rubbed his thumb against the head of Pete’s dick like he had the last time, squeezing his dick gently and moving his hand up and down. Pete whined into Mikey’s mouth, putting a hand on the back of Mikey’s head so that Mikey couldn’t pull away. Pete could feel his orgasm coming, and he pushed up into Mikey’s hand, Mikey’s other hand brushing against Pete’s ass again and feeling incredible. Pete let out a moan, “Mikey, I’m gonna come.”

 

“Do it.” Mikey said into Pete’s mouth, jerking him off faster and scraping his teeth down Pete’s neck. Pete let out a whine that turned into a moan and he curled up into Mikey as he came, his cum squirting on both their stomachs. Mikey kissed Pete’s collarbone and then sat up, looking down at Pete below him. “Would your parents get mad if we swam naked while covered in your cum?”

 

“I mean, probably, but I think the pool self-filters.” Pete said. Mikey nodded, and reached out. Pete took his hand and let Mikey pull him up, even though Mikey almost fell back over in the process. Pete wasn’t even that tall, but Mikey was a lanky guy and probably didn’t get out much. Pete stood up on his tip-toes and kissed him. It wasn’t sexual, because it didn’t need to be considering what they’d just done, but it was warm and good and it felt like falling into bed after a long day at school. It felt right, moreso when Mikey put his hands on Pete’s waist and dipped him a little. Pete leaned back, grinning at Mikey and loving how he looked in the evening light. 

 

Mikey was lit up by the shadows, the already sharp angles of his face even more obvious with only the pool lights casting light on his face. He looked angelic, like he’d just come down from above to hold Pete and kiss him, and Pete thought that if it was possible to be in love with someone, just for  a moment, he was in love with this moment of Mikey. 

 

He didn’t say that, though, because they weren’t dating, and Pete wasn’t even in love with all of Mikey. Just this Mikey, right this moment, in the light of the swimming pool and back porch. Pete leaned in and kissed him again, and he knew he could stand there and kiss Mikey all night until the sun came up and he wouldn’t get tired. 

  
Maybe he wasn’t just in love with that one moment of Mikey, maybe he was in love with all the moments of Mikey. That was too terrifying to think about, though, so he just enjoyed what was there in front of him and didn’t think about anything other than Mikey’s lips and hands and how he made noises against Pete’s mouth sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, and feel free to come talk to me on my tumblr (pickledgerard), I promise not to bite!


	8. I've Never Written An Official Songfic Before But I Guess This One Could Count If I Wanted It To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conclusion happens and the author is freed from having to come up with fake Fall Out Boy song titles (at least for now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is short (but sweet) and if you know me then you can probably guess how it's going to go. Enjoy!

“You’re shitting me.” Patrick said, when Pete told him what happened. “I gave you one job--ask Mikey out to pizza--and you fucked it up.”

 

“We did get food, later, if that makes you feel better?” Pete offered. Patrick stopped pacing back and forth across Pete’s room and just stared at him. Pete shoved his hands under his thighs. “What? We did. I mean, we also made out in the car while we were driving back, but it was after I pulled over into an abandoned parking lot, and it’s not like we had sex in the car or anything.”

 

“Pete, this is how you make someone think you’re only into them for the sex.” Patrick said, burying his face in his hands. He looked a little ridiculous, standing upright with his head bowed and his hands covering his face. He let out a loud sigh and looked at Pete through his fingers. “Am I going to have to physically take you and Mikey out on a date and make you talk about your feelings? Because if that’s what it’s going to be I don’t think I’m qualified for that.”

 

“What?” Pete said. “But Patrick, you’re the best at talking about feelings.”

 

“I don’t have any feelings, Pete, not about this.” Patrick said. His hands were still over his face. Pete could see him frowning, though. “Wait, no, I do have one feeling. The feeling of being done with your shit.”

 

“I could reference a meme right now but you’d probably just throw me out the window.” Pete said. Patrick nodded, lowering his hands from his face, finally. He came back over and sat down on the edge of Pete’s bed, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in the palm of his hand. “You’re making this really hard for no reason, but I’m gonna make you talk to Mikey about this if it kills me. Because you’re my best friend and all that, but also because I know you’ll just keep coming to me complaining about how much your love for Mikey is unrecruited if I don’t make you tell him outright what you want.”

 

“How are you so accurate with this?” Pete said. Patrick shrugged. “I just know you really well.”

 

Pete nodded. “Okay. So. I’m gonna tell Mikey about my huge, embarrassing crush on him, and you’re gonna be there for moral support in case it goes horrifically wrong. Right?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Patrick said.

 

* * *

 

After getting the confirmation text from Mikey, Patrick convinced his mom to drive him and Pete to the new pizza place that had opened up downtown. She promised to come pick them up whenever they were done, and then reminded Patrick to text her so that she could actually do that. Patrick nodded and followed Pete inside. They grabbed a table near the back, and not even a minute passed before Patrick got a text from his mom. Patrick rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, this is ridiculous.”

 

“What?” Pete asked.

 

“She never gave me money for pizza and she’s still out there.” Patrick said, pocketing his phone before Pete could see what else he had going on there. He stood up. “I’ll be right back. Don’t panic and flee from nerves while I’m gone.”

 

“Okay.” Pete said. Patrick walked out, and Pete pulled out his phone to see how far away Mikey, Gee, and Frank were. Apparently Mikey had been hanging out with their older sibling and their not boyfriend and the two had decided to tag along to what should have been a semi-date with Patrick third wheeling. Now, whenever Patrick decided to come back, he’d be fifth wheeling, which sucked even more than third wheeling. 

 

Another two minutes passed and Patrick still hadn’t shown up. Pete frowned, wondering what the hell was taking him so long. 

 

_ to patrick: hey where r u _

 

_ patrick: i left _

_ also, don’t chicken out and DONT TEXT ME TO PICK U UP UNTIL U DO THE THING _

_ and don’t lie about doing the thing because mom and i will just drop u off somewhere random (mom agreed to this so i’m being serious) _

_ good luck! _

 

Pete decided he hated Patrick. But only for about three seconds, because Patrick was right and Pete really did need to do this, and maybe not having Patrick there and knowing the only way to go home was to just fucking do it would motivate Pete. 

 

\-------------------------

 

In the end, it was Mikey who asked the question, and Mikey who cornered Pete. He sent Gee and Frank to Gee’s car, telling them that he needed to discuss something with Pete, but after that it was kind of a blur because Pete starting panicking and thinking about all the ways this could possibly go wrong. Mikey took Pete by the arm and pulled him around to the side of the building, in the smaller, empty parking lot by the trash bins. They were under a street light, and Pete decided that his whole thing with Mikey was just full of light symbolism, because whenever Pete got close to admitting his feelings for Mikey, Mikey was lit up through some kind of artificial lighting. It was weird, but cool, because it made Pete think that he and Mikey could be something real, something that lasted.

 

“Pete, we need to talk.” Mikey said. Pete nodded. “Yeah. I need to ask you something. Or… tell you something, really. But I’m probably just going to phrase it as a question because I’m nervous and don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“Alright.” Mikey said. “You can ask first, then.”

 

“Do you like me?” Pete asked, and he felt about nine years old, in a playground instead of a parking lot, trying to figure out if the cute kid on the monkey bars liked him or like-liked him. 

 

Mikey stared at Pete. “Do I like you?”

 

“Yeah.” Pete said. “Do you like me? Because I like you, and not just in a sex way, but in a I wanna write songs about you way.”

 

“Okay.” Mikey said, and Pete’s panic was coming back because this wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. Pete reached out towards Mikey, and then dropped his hand because he didn’t know if he was supposed to reach out for Mikey or not. “So, do you like me too, or are we hoping for different things here?”

 

“I mean, I don’t write songs, about anyone, but I like you.” Mikey said. Pete relaxed. “Oh thank God. I thought you were about to tell me you just wanted to do the sex thing.”

 

“I do want to do the sex thing.” Mikey said. “But--can I ask my question now?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Pete said, figuring it couldn’t be anything too bad. Maybe Mikey would want to keep whatever they were about to become quiet because he wasn’t ready for the world, or just Gee, to know what was happening. Whatever it was that Mikey was about to ask, Pete figured he’d say yes. Mikey reached out, and he didn’t drop his hands back, and took Pete’s hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Pete’s hands. “Do you want to be my boyfriend? In an official way, not just a we go over to each other’s houses and have sex kind of way?”

 

“Yeah, hell yeah.” Pete said. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Mikey said, smiling. He was still smiling when Pete leaned in and kissed him, and Pete ended up smiling and the two of them were both smiling too much for the kiss to really work, but it didn’t matter because it was still a good kiss. Any kiss involving Mikey Way was a good kiss, and Pete would stand by that statement even on his deathbed. He and Mikey pulled back from the kiss and Pete let out a laugh. Mikey was still grinning and holding Pete’s hands. “Not to get too far ahead of ourselves, but I don’t really want to ever leave you.”

 

“I’d be poetic, because that’s what everyone says I’m good at, but we do need to go home at some point.” Pete said. “Besides, your sibling’s waiting for you.”

 

“So, until tonight do we part, right?” Mikey said. “Is that poetic enough for your emo ass?”

 

“Yeah, and then until tomorrow night do we part.” Pete said. Mikey leaned down and kissed Pete again. Mouth still against Pete’s lips, he whispered, “until each night do we part.”

 

_ I love you _ , Pete thought, and the thought scared him enough that he pulled away from Mikey. “Yeah. That’s fucking… yeah. Poetic and shit. Write a song about that, Mikeyway.”

 

“Why don’t you do it?” Mikey said. He kissed Pete again, and let go of his hands. “I’ve gotta go, but we’ll text or whatever when I get home.”

 

“Definitely.” Pete said, and watched as Mikey disappeared around the corner. He pulled out his phone and texted Patrick, telling him everything that had happened (minus the thought of actually being in love with Mikey Way, because Pete wasn’t ready for anyone besides himself to know about that part of his mind). Patrick texted back a thumbs up, and said he and his mom would be back there in about fifteen minutes, and for Pete to just stay where he was.

 

Pete could do that. He moved back to the side of the pizza place, where there was a random bench surrounded by cigarette butts. He kicked his legs out and tapped his toes together, a phrase of words floating through his head like they were the lines to a thing that needed to be written. 

 

_ A teenage vow in a parking lot: “till tonight do us part.” _ It might mean something, later on. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! (And feel free to share this fic or any of my others with your friends if you think they'd appreciate it!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
